Hey teenager Arnold
by Keke sunshine1
Summary: Hello, this is my first fanfic ever, I used to read them ( I still do) but now i write them. This story is about the Hey Arnold characters in their teenager years. Shippings: Helga x Arnold Phoebe X Gerald. Also there will be some sex puns and jokes and maybe a sex scene I don't really know. It also gets dark a bit too. There are still Cute scences with Helga and Arnold. So enjoy:)
1. uh oh Meeting the squad!

Arnold's P.O.V: Hi my name is Arnold Shortman, I am 18 years old. I am an only child, I live with my mom, my dad, my grandparents and a bunch of other people. My grandparents own a boarding house so that's why there is a bunch other people living in my house. I'm now waiting for my best friend Gerald and his girlfriend Phoebe So we can walk to school. No doubt that Helga G. Pataki is with them. Helga is Phoebe's best friend no matter how bad Helga treats her. Helga treats a lot of people bad, I feel as if that's her way of showing she cares about people. I hear a knock on my door and I see Helga standing out there. She looks angry like always. Sometimes I wonder if she's ever happy?

Helga: Come on football head we need to go school so we can be on time for once.

Arnold: But Helga I thought you hated school?

Helga: So, and what if I didn't crimmy, is it a crime to want to change? Geez because if it is then you can lock me up in jail then.

Arnold: Well I see you haven't changed a bit.

Helga stops to stare at Arnold.

Arnold: What Helga? You hate me for some reason and I don't even know Why? You treat Phoebe so bad and she does basically everything to and for you. What did I ever do to you for you to hate me so much? You are always mad, yelling at other people even when they say hi to you. why are you always so angry all the time?

Helga: I never said that I hated you, and I'm not always angry all the time.

Arnold: Whatever you say Helga. Whatever you say.

Helga: Good, now let's go.

Arnold: Not until you answer my questions.

Helga: Arnold, we need to go. So let's go.

Phil: Well if it isn't the girl with the one eyebrow.

Helga looks up to see Arnold's grandpa Phil standing behind Arnold in the doorway

Helga: Nice to see you too gramps.

Phil: So how is Arnold treating ya?

Helga: What? What are you talking about? Arnold is not my boyfriend. (Thinking: though I wished he was. Like look at him. Oh Arnold how I love the way you look after others, the way way you dress, the way you walk, the way you talk. Oh Arnold I love you, but yet I despise you, the way you make me feel, the way how you make me do things, like talking, and always asking me the dumbest questions. God Arnold, look at what you do to me. I wish I can just tell you how I feel, but Every time I try to something comes up so it's pointless... )

Arnold is shouting out Helga's name, while Helga is still in her doze.

Arnold: Helga. HELGA!

Helga: What Arnoldo? Don't you see I'm trying to think. Geez

Arnold: What are you thinking about?

Helga: What are you my fucking dad? You don't get to ask me questions Arnold, unless you want to meet my fist Bestie.

Arnold: Look I don't want to fight with you right now. Can we just go to school so we can just get it over with.

Helga: Fine. let's go then.

With that Helga walks off while Arnold follows behind her. Arnold and Helga finally meet up with Gerald and Phoebe. After Gerald and Arnold do their famous handshake and start to walk off to school.

Arnold's P.O.V: The walk to school was boring since Gerald wasn't talking to me. He was talking to Phoebe about some April fools day dance. Ahh that dance was always exciting, when I was 9 years old. Now going to it when I'm 18 is boring because I never have no one to go with. I usually go with Phoebe and Gerald but I'm always the third wheel and it's kinda annoying and awkward since they are dating and I'm still single.

Phoebe: You know Gerald, The April fools day dance is coming up.

Gerald: Oh. That's nice.

Phoebe: Are you not going this year hun?

Gerald: I don't know yet baby. I have to think about it, Okay?

Phoebe: But we always go.

Gerald: I know but I have work that day and my boss won't let me take that day off.

Phoebe: But Gerald hun.

Gerald: Baby I need to get money so I can move out. I need to move out babe, you know living with my family is a living nightmare.

Phoebe: Okay. I understand Sweetie.

Arnold looks over to Phoebe and notices her happy expression turns into a sad expression.

Arnold: Hey Gerald, maybe you could try talking to your boss. I'm sure he'll understand.

Gerald: I know Arnold, but I really don't think he's gonna let me off again. and besides I really need to move out.

Arnold: Gerald, you moved out when you were 9 and that didn't work out for you.

Gerald(huffing and puffing: Fine baby girl I'll talk to my boss and let you know what he says.

Phoebe hugs Gerald and they start to make out.

Arnold(Whispering): Hey Helga?

Helga(Whispering): What Arnoldo?

Arnold(Whispering) : You wanna ditch them? All they been doing is talking about is the April Fools day dance and how great their lives are ever since they started dating, and now they are making out. Let's just leave before I throw up.

Helga(Whispering): Yeah, I bet they won't even notice were gone, that's how much we don't exist to them anymore. God I hate how they are dating now. Phoebe never does anything for me anymore all she does is stick up to Geraldo's ass.

Helga and Arnold starts to head of in the opposite direction of where school was. Soon they were at some food place. They spent the day talking and laughing, or in Helga's case picking at Arnold. By the time they were walking back the school Helga looks at her phone to see the time..

Helga: Hey Arnoldo, I just realized something.

Arnold:(Rolls his eyes) Helga my name Arnold. Not Arnoldo, but anyway what did you realize?

Helga: We just skipped a whole day of school.

Arnold: Oh man, my parents are going to be super pissed.

Helga: Not mine, because they don't even care about me. All my parents care about is Olga. (Looking sad) sometimes they don't even know I exist.

Arnold starts to look sad, he puts a hand on Helga's shoulder. Helga notices this and and moves back away from Arnold.

Helga: Hey, what do you think your doing football head? Don't you ever touch me.

Arnold: I'm sorry, I just feel bad that your parents don't even notice you. It's so sad, how do you even put up with it.

Helga(Sighing while thinking to herself): Arnold is caring for me? Arnold never cared about  
me before. Why is he acting like this? Does he know my secret, I really hope he doesn't. I want to be the one to tell him how I feel. Hmmm, maybe I could try now, but what will he say if I told him? What if he laughs at me? What if he tells everyone at school about it? But then what if he feels the same way? What if he loves me too? What should I do? Phoebe did say holding this in forever could make me insane. You know what, I'm going to try to tell him, I can't hold this in forever anyways.

Arnold: Helga? Helga? HELGA!

Helga gets out of her thoughts and starts to blush.

Arnold: Helga are you Okay?

Helga: What do you mean, football head?

Arnold: Well, this is the second time you dozed out. Then you never did answered my questions from earlier...

Helga: I don't hate you Arnoldo, if that's what you're implying.

Arnold: So you do like me then?

Helga: well... I don't hate you. In fact I like you, you might say I like you alot. You might even say I..

Arnold:(Cutting Hegla off) so do you like me as a friend then?

Helga: No Arnold. I will never consider you as a friend you little snot. I hate you and I will always hate you football headed freak.

Arnold looked heartbroken, like he was about to cry. Helga didn't like when he looked like this, She remembered when Her dad Big Bob said something About his parents when they had that parents race. He had that same face on right now. Helga touched his shoulder and looked in his beautiful green- blueish eyes while smiling.

Helga(Sighing):Listen Arnold, you and I both know that I didn't mean any of the things I just said. I just have a hard time expressing how I feel. I do think your a great friend. Heck, I even sometimes I like you too, and sometimes I don't. But I don't hate you I never did and I never will, I know I say it but I don't mean it.

Arnold: I know Helga. I know how hard it is for you to express yourself and your emotions. But if you don't try it won't get better instead it will get worse each day.

Helga: Right away, how are you going to tell your parents about This? I mean you can't just tell the truth, then your ass is just going to get in even more trouble.

Arnold: Hmmmm how about if I tell them I wasn't feeling well, so I left to go home so I wouldn't get anyone sick.

Helga: That's... the ... most... stupidest idea ever. No one is going to believe that. crimmy football head, do you ever think before you speak? You should because what you just said was so stupid. Geez.

Arnold: Well I don't see you thinking of anything better, now do we?

Helga: Listen Arnoldo, this isn't my problem. I don't need an excuse because my family doesn't give two shits if I'm alive or not. Yours on the other hand does. So this is really your issue on the the other hand.

Arnold: Well Helga, I can't believe I'm about to say this but I really do need your help.

Helga smirked cockily.

Helga: That's what I thought you were going to say, now here the plan...


	2. The Plan wasn't to make her mad

Arnold's P.O.V: After Helga told me her plan, we started to head to our houses. I can tell that Helga was in her little world again. I have to admit, she did look alot happier being in her own world. I wonder what she thinks about? She's probably thinking about ways of killing me. That's probably why she's so happy. I always thought Helga was an interesting person, I don't know why but her appearance always excited me. I don't have a crush on her or anything but seeing her smile makes me smile too. The way her eyes would go dim when she saw me coming her way, sometimes they would light up but mostly dim. Suddenly I see Lila coming my way. Lila I always had a crush on her since 4th grade, she was a ray of sunshine. Her lovely red hair, and her lovely dresses. I remembered when we dated, but she broke things off because she fell for Stinky. I was upset but I was also happy for them. Helga told me I should be mad but I don't know why I wasn't I was just happy for them. Lila see's me walking and she decides to come up and talk to me.

Lila: Hi Arnold.

Arnold: Hey Lila

Lila: How are you doing?

Arnold: I'm doing pretty great. Thanks for asking. How are you doing today?

Lila: I am ever so great today thank you for asking.

Arnold: Hey no problem. How are you and Stinky going along?

Lila: We are doing great. Stinky is an amazing guy. He brought me this ring while he proposed to me for The April Fool's Day Dance.

Arnold: That's so sweet of him.

Lila smiled at Arnold, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, until Lila spoke up.

Lila: So The April Fool's Day Dance is coming up. Are you planning on making an appearance this year?

Arnold: I don't know yet Lila, I never have anyone to go with when I go. So I might not go and I might go.

Helga snaps out of her "little world" and she has a look of hate on her face.

Helga: What is she doing here?

Lila: Oh Hi Helga! How are you do...

Helga: Yeah yeah yeah, cut the shit Lila. Now if you excuse us we have stuff to do.

Helga grabs Arnold's hand and leads them the opposite way of Lila. Arnold looks confused at Helga, while he is taking his hand from Helga's grip.

Arnold: Helga, why did you do that? Isn't Lila one of your friends?

Helga: Arnold, I hate Lila more than I hate you.

Arnold: Why?

Helga: Why what?

Arnold: why do you hate Lila and me?

Helga: Because ummm...

Arnold: Because What?

Suddenly Helga see' s Phoebe and Gerald walking their way. Helga runs up to Gerald and snaches Phoebe then Helga and Phoebe walked the other way while talking and laughing.

With the boys

Gerald: They were in quite a rush. What did you do?

Arnold: All I did was ask Helga...

Gerald: Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing hanging around with Helga G Pataki? Do I to be worried?

Arnold: It's not what it looks like at all. Helga and I wanted to talk to you guys but you weren't listening to us, so we left you both.

Gerald: So why did you skip school then?

Arnold: To be honest I didn't notice till Helga said something about it.

Gerald: You like Helga?

Arnold: No way! Helga hates me. She even told me she doesn't consider me a friend.

Gerald: Yeah sure she doesn't.

Arnold(rolls his eyes and sighs): Well I have to go face my parents.

Gerald: no you don't

Arnold: huh? Yes I do.

Gerald: No I want to hear about you and Helga's day today.

Arnold: All we did was talk about everyone and eat food. We didn't do much.

Gerald: Call me and tell me because I have to get home before my mom yells at me for being late again.

Arnold: Alrighty.

Arnold and Gerald does there famous hand shake and says there goodbyes and leave each other.

With the girls

Phoebe(laughing): Aw I can't believe that you and Arnold skipped school.

Helga: There's a lot of stuff I can't believe.

Phoebe: Oh yeah, like what?

Helga: The fact that we didn't talk all day today; until now.

Phoebe: well geez Helga, I didn't even know you wanted to hang out. Why didn't you say anything?

Helga: Geez Pheebs don't you think I did?

Phoebe: I'm sorry Helga. It wasn't my intention to ignore you. Can you forgive me?

Helga: Sure, But if you do it again you will be answering "Bestie and The five Avengers." Got it?

Phoebe: Getting it

After a few seconds

Phoebe: Are you going to The April Fool's Day Dance?

Helga: You and that damn dance. I'm not going.

Phoebe: Why not? It won't be fun without you?

Helga: I just want don't want to go okay? Besides I never have anyone to go with.

Phoebe: You can come with Gerald and...

Helga: I'm not going and that's final. I'm not supposed to have fun. I'm always supposed to be lonely. Pheebs you go on and have fun, I'll just stay home.

Phoebe: If that's what you want Helga. Do you want me to walk you home? Gerald can wait.

Helga: No, you go. I have something to do anyway.

Phoebe: Okay Helga, but can I ask you something first?

Helga: Sure, what's on your mind?

Phoebe: Do you still... like... Arnold?

Helga: Why are you asking me that?

Phoebe: Come on please Helga I really wanna know.

Helga: (sighs) Of course I do. I will always love Arnold. The way he smiles, his greenish-blueish eyes. The way his face lights up in the sun or moon. God Pheebs, he doesn't even have to speak and I still give myself to him. He doesn't have to ask, and I will tell him everything. So yes I love him. He is my sky and my ground, my heaven and hell, my night and day. I live, sleep, and eat Arnold. He still makes me tingle in some spots that shouldn't be tingling. He's just so perfect.

Phoebe: Well why don't you tell him any of that?

Helga: Because

Phoebe: Helga, I want to help you; but the only way I can help you if you let me help you. Now tell me why you can't tell him how you feel.

Helga looks at the ground and just pauses. Phoebe being the smart girl she is figures out why she is scared to tell Arnold how she feels.

Phoebe: Helga, you don't have to be scared of rejection. If he doesn't feel the same, you move on and forget about him. Do you want me to be there when you tell him how you feel?

Helga: I'll tell him later, but for now I better get going I have stuff to do.

Phoebe: Well you should tell him soon, you kept this secret to yourself for 7 years. Don't you think he should know now?

Helga ( huffing and Puffing) Goddamnit, I'll tell him when I'm ready Okay Pheebs? Now drop it and let it go.

Phoebe: Okay Helga.

Phoebe smiles and gives Helga a hug. Being Helga, she rolls her eyes and huffs and puffs. They say there good-byes and go their separate ways. Helga started to walk to her house,she wasn't used to walking home alone. Helga noticed how it was dark outside by the time she got home. She also noticed that BIg Bob was outside waiting for Helga to come home. Helga just huffed and puffed and rolled her bright blue eyes.

Big Bob: Where have you been girl? It's dark outside, you should've been here hours ago.

Helga: Oh shocking, I'm actually being notice today. What's the catch?

Miram: Bob, did we feed the dog?

Helga: Miram, we don't have a dog

Miriam: Oh, hi Olga, I haven't seen you since yesterday.

Helga rolls her eyes and goes upstairs to her room where she finds a rose and a letter from Wolfgang. Helga reads the letter aloud.

Helga(reading): Dear Princess, I know you don't like me anymore, but please spend The April Fool's Day Dance with me. I understand if you don't want to go. But at least wear the clothes I brought you. Let me know if you want to go or not. And remember I'll always love you no matter what baby girl. Love, your one and only Wolfgang.

Helga puts the letter in her cabinet of other letters, then looks in her closet. She saw new expensive skirts, pants, shirts and shoes.

Helga: Wow, he spoils me so much. Well let me take a shower, do some type of homework, then go to sleep.

Helga took a shower, washed her hair, and did her English homework. Then 2 hours later she went to find something to eat. She looks in the fridge nothing there, looks in the cabinets nothing there, she then looks in her secret stash of food and nothing there.

Helga: Miram, when was the last time you went food shopping. There is nothing to eat around here.

Miriam: Oh, I don't know Hegla. I can go after work tomorrow okay?

Helga: Miram, I'm starving. I haven't ate since yesterday. Meaning no breakfast, no lunch, and now no dinner. Miriam and Bob, you need to get yourself together.

Helga goes upstairs to change into a pink crop top and white jeans.

Big Bob: Hey, where do you think your going little lady and dressed like that? Olga doesn't wear those type of clothes

Helga glares at Big B and slams the door. Then yelled through the door.

Helga: I'm not fucking Olga. I'm Helga, stop comparing me to that dumb bitch.


	3. The Truth is Arnold

Helga: I can't believe them. Crimmy, why can't they be good parents? If they even didn't want me why do they still keep me, just let me go. I really do wished I had better parents than them. All Bob and Miriam do is compare me to Olga, I fucking hate Olga I hope she got lost wherever she is. Arnold was right, why do I still put up with them? They clearly don't love me at all. So why?

As soon as Helga said that Arnold walked out of his house and slammed the door behind him while saying..

Arnold: Yeah, whatever.

Helga: Hey football head!

Arnold: Helga, I'm really not in the mood.

Helga: I guess that makes two of us then.

Arnold: Parents pissing you off?

Helga: Yeah, what about you? I'm mean this is probably the first time, I've seen you upset. You're literally the most happiest person I know.

Arnold: It's just my family, talking about The April Fool's Day Dance.

Helga: I'm not going. Are you going this year?

Arnold: No.

Helga: why? I thought you were going with Lila?

Arnold: Nope. She's going with Stinky.

Helga: Oh I'm sorry.

Arnold: For?

Helga: Didn't you like Lila?

Arnold: Yeah, but that was like when we were in fourth grade. Times change Helga.

Helga: Gee tell me about it, one day you like a person they even make you feel special. But then next day, they treat you like shit. They put you down, so low. You want to leave them but then you realize no one else will love you the way they did. No matter how much they hurt you, they will always be a part of you that will love them no matter what.

Arnold looked shocked. He scratched the back of his neck. His eyes fell to meet Helga's eyes.

Arnold: Wow, what was that about Helga? Did that ever happen to you?

Helga shook her head, while tears started to fall down her face. Arnold gave Helga a hug. Helga was shocked that Arnold was hugging her, but she hugged him back and rested her head on Arnold's shoulder; while still crying.

Helga's P.O.V: I really don't know why I told him that? Why would I tell him about that? Was I really that desperate for love? I guess seeing Wolfgang's letter made me what to cry. Great now Arnold is going to think I'm some weak girl. I really hope Arnold won't tell anyone about this, if he did everyone is going to think I lost my strength and power. I didn't need people thinking that now did I? But God it felt to good to be in Arnold's arms, strong arms might I add. He was very muscular, God he felt so toned. I wished I could stay like this forever, but I know I can't or he will get suspicious. Maybe I should just tell him so Phoebe could get off my back and I can get this out of my head. I decided to look up at Arnold just to look at his face, he looked happy yet sad. Damn I never knew how good his eyes looked. Arnold had these green eyes but if you looked a little closer you could also see streaks of blue. He noticed me staring at him because now I can see him looking at my eyes. For some reason I decided it was time to speak to him about what just happened.

Helga: Hey Arnold?

Arnold: Yes?

Helga: You wouldn't tell anyone about this would you?

Arnold: No I wouldn't. You shouldn't be ashamed to cry if you need to Helga. Everyone cries, gets hurt sometimes, or even get mad. Doesn't mean you cried doesn't mean your still not a strong person. But if you don't want me to tell anyone you have my word.

Helga: Good, because if you tell anyone about this, you better start writing your will, because I'll murder you. Got it?

Arnold: Whatever you say, Helga G. Pataki. Whatever you say.

Helga: Great. Now can we get something to eat?

Arnold: Sure you don't have to ask me twice.

Helga and Arnold walk to the Ice Cream Shop. While walk there Helga was clinged to Arnold's arm. Arnold noticed this and let her, because she wasn't in a right state of mind. When they got to the Ice Cream Shop Arnold and Helga waited in a long line. About 30 minutes later it was finally Helga and Arnold's turn. As soon as they got to the cash register Helga gasps while making an angry expression.

Wolfgang: Princess?

Helga: Wolfgang?

Arnold looks at Helga then at Wolfgang.

Wolfgang: Did you think about it yet Princess?

Helga: Yeah I did. My answer is no.

Arnold: Think about what?

Wolfgang: Don't worry about it. It's between me and Princess.

Helga: I told you not to call me Princess. My name is Helga call me it Wolfgang or are you busy making more shitty names to call me.

Wolfgang: Baby Girl, you know I didn't mean to call you those horrible names in the past. I really and truly do love you. I promise I'll change, but if you want time then I'll be happy to wait for you just do wait forever. Let me know before The April Fool's Day Dance if you still wanna give it a go. Okay Babes?

Helga: Right, now anyways I'll have two ice creams. Arnold will take a banana split while me on the hand will take a mint chocolate cookies n cream with a lot of black sprinkles in a cone.

Arnold looked impressed. How did Helga know what kind of ice cream he liked? Arnold realized he doesn't really know much about Helga except she has a family who doesn't care about her, has tons of money, and has a hard of showing her emotions. It's not like Helga would tell Arnold everything right? Arnold just wanted to take things slow with Helga and try to see where that goes for now.

Arnold: How did you know what kind of ice cream I liked? I'm sure I didn't tell you before?

Helga: I have my ways football head.

Arnold: Whatever you say Helga. I'll pay.

Helga: Save your money football head.

Helga gives Wolfgang $20 bucks.

Helga: Keep the change.

WG: Okay Princess- I mean Helga.

Helga walked away from Wolfgang and went to find a clean table. While Arnold stood there looking at Wolfgang.

Arnold: So you know Helga?

Wolfgang: No shit, who wouldn't. I'd do anything just to get back with her. She's so amazing, and she knows how to deal with guys. Damn I'd rather have her than Ruth any day.

Arnold: What do you mean get back with her? You dated her or something?

Wolfgang: Listen here kid, I have a god to do and unless you want me to shove my fist down your throat then I would advise you to get the fuck out of my face with all these damn questions.

Arnold felt annoyed with Wolfgang's words. He didn't know why but for some reason Arnold wanted to punch Wolfgang in his face. Wolfgang had always got what he wanted in the past, Arnold felt he shouldn't have Helga too. Arnold just forced a smile and walked away to find Helga. She was sitting at a table by the window looking at it. Arnold just went to sit down across from her and looked at her.

Arnold: You know you didn't have to pay Helga. I could've paid for us to eat.

Helga: Arnold, I said it's fine. I already paid so just let it go.

Arnold: Alright. I don't want you to think you have to pay all the time for when we go out.

Helga: Go out?

Arnold started to blush some after he realized what he had just said. Helga just rolled her eyes, then she stared at Arnold's shirt. It was red and it had blue lines going up and down on it. She could see his perfect abs. Helga just wanted to rip off Arnold's shirt. She wanted him more than anything. She soon looked up to see a blushing Arnold.

Helga: What?

Arnold: Nothing.

Silence

Arnold: Can I ask you a question?

Helga: Yeah, but I might not give an answer

Arnold: Why do you always hide your feelings from everyone?

Helga: That's not important.

Arnold: Okay. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.

Helga: I'll tell you that when I'm ready, just not right now.

Arnold: Okay last one.

Helga: Another question?If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to figure me out and who I am.

Arnold: Maybe and maybe not. But who were you talking about when you were ya know crying earlier.

Helga: It's not important.

Arnold: Yes it was Helga. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I will wait for that too.

Helga: Arnold can you forget about it, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay?

Arnold: Okay Helga.

Arnold looked at Helga when he looked at her, he saw happiness for the first time in a while. Of course Helga noticed his staring and stared back at Arnold:

Arnold (thinking): I never really notice how pretty Helga's eyes are. Her eyes are blue and they have some light blue streaks in them. I looked into her eyes plenty of times but this time it's different. I can see hurt and pain in them. When she lays her eyes on me though I can see happy, joy, and fear. I always thought Helga hated me but maybe I was wrong. I knew Helga could be a sweet girl, I even seen her be nice to some people. So why can't she be nice to everyone daily. Maybe I need to stop pushing her and let her take her time. I could help her on my own will and for her because she needs someone to talk to and I want to be that guy. I always found Helga to be an interesting girl when we were younger and I still do today. Maybe Gerald was right Do I like Helga? I don't think I do but I don't know, she seems to be on my mind lately. I also noticed how when ever we are mad we always seem to find each other and talk about what's bothering us like that time when we 9 years old and it was Thanksgiving. And just like now, so maybe it's fate or something I don't really know to be honest...

Helga (Thinking): What is he thinking about? He's probably thinking about Lila. Even if Arnold doesn't like me, he'll always have my heart. But I hope he does like back, I have to...No I need to be with Arnold. He makes me smile. He makes wanna do things I shouldn't do; and be a better person, and bad things like lots of bad things. If Arnold wasn't in my life I'd probably go crazy. No one could replace what Arnold has on me. Not even Wolfgang. I have to tell him how I feel, Pheebs is right, holding this in is making me crazy. He deserves to know anyways. I can't keep this in any longer, because if I did what if he finds someone new and dates them. Then what am I gonna do? I look straight to Arnold's face he is eating his ice cream enjoying every taste of it, the way his lips would curl into an o shape when he's eating it, turned me on a bit. I just want him so bad, but yet I know I can't have him. Imagine what people would say about us being together? WE would be even more weird than Briany and I. I just want to know if he likes me as well, if he likes me as well then we could go for it. If he doesn't then I'll take Pheebs advice and move on like she said.

Helga: Hey Arnold?

Arnold (Thinking): This must be serious, if she's using my real name and not my nicknames she calls me.

Arnold: Yes Helga?

Helga: I. I.I.I. m- might have.. have.. some..

Suddenly WG comes behind Helga and kisses her cheek. Making Helga jump in surprise, then she gives Wolfgang a dirty look.

WG: Hey Princess. Here's your food.

Helga: Don't you ever kiss me again. Unless you want me to cut your lips off and use it as a toe nail clipper.

WG (blushes): Sorry Princess

Helga: Yeah whatever, go away, and by the way my name is Helga.

WG: Sure thing Helga.

WG kisses her on the cheek again, then he leaves. Arnold is just sitting there looking confused as ever. He just doesn't get why they fight alot, they are even way worse than Arnold and Helga's daily fights. Suddenly Arnold realizes something about...

Arnold:Wolfgang?

Helga: What?

Arnold: Was it about Wolfgang?

Helga (blushing): What are you talking about?

Arnold: Come on Helga, you know what I'm talking about!

Helga: Okay... fine. I'll tell you, but first finish your food.

After about 20 minutes later, Helga and Arnold finished their food, cleaned the table and left the Ice Cream shop. Arnold and Helga headed to the park and sat on the bench admiring the view of the park at night. Everything lit up under the moonlight.

Arnold: Okay! Now can you please tell me...


	4. You changed your mind now?

Helga: Fine football head. But you need to promise me you won't tell anyone.

Arnold: Okay

Helga: PROMISE ME NOW!

Arnold: I, Arnold Shortman promises that I will not tell anyone what Helga G. Pataki is about to tell me. Happy now?

Helga: Good. Now if you tell anyone I will kill you.

Arnold's P.O.V: I can tell she was scared to tell me because she was sitting there on the bench, playing with the bracelet I gave her in 6th grade for her birthday. I touch her wrist and look deep into her blue eyes telling her to take her time. She takes a deep breath and looks at the grass with tears strolling down her face as she begins to tell me what happend...

Helga: Okay so here is what happened.

Flashback

Helga Narrating(Narr): So it all started when Ronda was throwing a party for finishing the 5th grade and passing and shit. I wasn't gonna go because 1 Ronda's parties always turn into inappropriate things and 2 because I wanted to stay inside and sleep. I found out the Phoebe was going so then I changed my mind and went or else Phoebe would talk about it for the next century and I didn't want to hear it so I decided to go.

Phoebe: I thought you weren't going to Ronda' s party?

Helga: Yeah I'll go. Only if you hang out with me?

Phoebe: Of course I'll hang out with you. Gerald and I maybe seeing each other, but Gerald can't and won't take your spot. You will always be my best friend and the older sister I never had.

Helga: Okay... Now let's get ready.

Cutting off

Arnold: You're just telling me about Ronda's Party?

Helga: Shut up and listen. You wanted the damn story so you're getting the story. Now anyway...

Flashback

Helga: Should I wear the pink dress one or green dress?

Phoebe: I think the pink dress. But the green dress looks cute as well

Helga: I'll just wear the pink dress.

Helga's Narr: so I took a shower curled up my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Phoebe And I did each other's make-up. Then we went downstairs, and waited for my dad to drop us to Ronda's. Ronda greeted us and she barely recognizes me.

Ronda: Hi Phoebe, who is your friend?

Helga: It's me Ronda. Helga G. Pataki.

Ronda: Helga, you actually like a girl. I'm impressed. You look very nice tonight.

Helga: Thank you, same to you too.

Helga and Phoebe went inside to discover a lot of people, even people Helga nor Phoebe has never even seen before. Ronda had a very huge but yet lovely house. Helga saw food and drinks on every table. Phoebe turned to Helga and shouted to her...

Phoebe(shouting): I'm just going to find Gerald and let him know That I am here. Will you be okay with that Helga?

Helga(Shouting): Yeah. I'm going to check-out the wine.

Phoebe(Shouting): Okay

Helga's Narr: well I was on my way to the wine table until I found Wolfgang. He bumped into me..

WG: Hey watch where you're going...

WG looks Helga up and down checking Helga out. Breaking the silence because all he did was stare at her for the past 3 minutes WG says

WG: Hey let me help you up.

Wolfgang helps Helga up.

WG: Sorry, I should watch where I'm going. Then lucky for if I did I wouldn't have bumped into no other than Ms. Helga G Pataki.

Helga: Damn, who doesn't know my name anymore.

WG: Well baby girl, you're the baddest bitch of all time, so everyone knows your name cutie. My name is Wolfgang but you can call me your boyfriend.

Helga: Ha ha only if it worked like that Wolf.

WG: Oh baby when I want something or in your case someone I always get what I want, never failed never did baby girl. Now wanna get something to eat and drink, because I don't know about you but I could go for a snack. ( licking his lips and winking at Helga)

Helga: Sure thing lead the way.

Helga and WG goes to the food table to get food and sit on the couch. They talk about each other, laugh at things for about 2 hours.

WG: I never had this much fun with a girl before. Especially with a popular girl like you babes.

Helga: I had fun with boys before but you're different.

WG: Oh yeah? How am I different from most boys you had hung out with babes?

Helga: Well you're more outgoing and I can easily tease you and you won't get offended in a way, the other guys would but you no laugh and it's cute in a way.

WG: Did Helga G Pataki called me cute or am I dreaming? Someone pinch me because I must be dreaming.

Helga: I'm not that famous ya know. Yeah I skipped detention about 99 times, skipped classes 1,000 times, started about maybe most of the lunch fights but still I'm not that famous.

WG: Don't forget when you said you'd have sex with the teacher if he let you passed and you never had sex with him. Now that was bad ass babes.

Helga: Now that I never did. Why would I do that?

WG: I don't know I made that up.

Suddenly " _Ariana Grande Almost is never enough_ " played and everyone grabbed their partners and started dancing. Helga just looked over at Phoebe and Gerald having a good time remembering that Phoebe said she was just checking in with Gerald and she would be back. Wolfgang interrupted Helga from her thoughts:

WG: Helga babes, may I have this dance with you beautiful?

Helga: Yes Wolfgang, yes you may.

Wolfgang danced together very slowly, they started off awkward but when they got used to it they warmed up to each other letting their bodied feel the music. Wolfgang was gentle and pleasing while dancing with Helga. WG would spin her around letting her sway her body close to his body. They both enjoyed dancing with each other so much that they would get closer and closer to each other.

WG(thinking): Wow, I can't believe I'm dancing with the most baddest girl in the whole school. I've been with other girls but Helga is different she may be popular but she isn't one of the stuck up kind of popular girls, no she's the bad kind of popular girl. Her personality is different from other girls she will tell you how she feels about you and won't give a shit.

Helga(Thinking): Wolfgang is your typical fuck boy. I mean yeah he's cute and funny but I don't know, I still love Arnold even though he doesn't know it. Maybe Pheebs is right maybe I should move on from Arnold before I get hurt. Wolfgang kinda looked like Arnold in a way, he has the beautiful green eyes, nice muscular body, and somewhat tall I guess. The only thing different from Wolfgang was he didn't have a football head like Arnold. Wolfgang's head shape was an egg shape maybe. Wolfgang really seems to like me so the question is that Wolfgang just using me to get in my pants or does he wanna give me a chance?

Soon the after the song ends is when the couple's started to make out. So Wolfgang grabbed Helga looked her deep in her blue eyes and kissed Helga. Helga was surprised but kissed him back anyway. She felt happiness, joy, and fear while kissing him.

Helga's P.O.V: So after a couple of weeks Wolfgang and I started dating. I told no one, because I thought we should keep it on the low for a while. So I didn't even tell Phoebe. Lying made me feel bad and it was hard but when I was with Wolfgang I felt I needed to keep us on the low till we felt the need to tell everyone. Wolfgang was a great boyfriend to be honest he would bring me stuff like chocolates, flowers, and tons of expensive things. It was after two months we were at my house, my parents weren't there so we had the whole place to ourselves. We were in my room having our own make- out session. It was getting hot and heavy...

Wolfgang tried lifting up Helga's shirt but she slapped his hand away, so he tried again until Helga pulled back and looked down at the ground. Wolfgang noticed this and grabbed her hand softly while looking into her eyes.

WG: Princess, what's wrong?

Helga: I don't want to go that far yet.

WG: Why? We've been dating for like 3 months.

Helga: Wolfie, I'm not dating you for sex if that's what you're implying. I'm dating you because I love you.

WG: Come on, I'll be gentle I promise. You're a big girl you should be fine baby girl.

Helga: I'm only 15 Wolfie.

WG: I'm 16 babes, trust me you'll be fine.

Helga: I..I..I don't... know. I think we should wait 2 more months or so.

WG grabs Helga's waist and starts kissing her neck, lifting her shirt up. Helga gets furious with WG and shouts at him.

Helga: I said no. We can't do it now. Why can't you understand that

Suddenly Wolfgang's beautiful green eyes turns filled with anger, hate, and mostly cold. Helga noticed this and backed away from him some. While She backed up Wolfgang kept getting closer and closer. They kept doing this untill Helga's back was at a wall. Wolfgang opens his mouth and spits in her face, letting the cold, slimely spit run down her face as if it was a tear.

WG: You piece of shit.

Helga: What?

WG: You heard me. You stupid piece of shit.

Helga: What's your problem? First you spit in my like literally and now you are calling me shit.

WG: Yeah because you never want to have fun! You always want to do things your way. What about what I want? Hmm Helga did you ever think about what I want? No because you're so fucking selfish.

Helga: You're wrong and you know it. I always do my hardest to please you. I don't want to have sex when I'm only 15 years old okay.

WG: Is it because I'm not Arnold? Are you still in love with that football headed freak?

Helga: what? I don't love Arnold. I love you and only you.

WG: You sure don't show it though.

Helga: This is over, you can leave. Bye!

WG: Fine. I'll just ask Ruth to have sex. She'll do it, unlike a certain someone I know.

Helga looked heartbroken, she looked like that time when she had to walk to pre-k by herself when her parents we busy too watching Olga play the Piano. Helga felt her heart break into two parts and it hurt really bad. Her bright blue eyes turned into sad, fear, and most important lonely.

Helga: I... thought... you... loved... me?

WG: Of course I do princess, it's just that when I want something or someone in this case I have to get it or that. I'm sure you understand don't you babes?

Helga just stares at WG, she didn't know what to say or do. So WG kisses her forehead and leaves out of Helga's house. Helga stared into blank space while tears rolling down her face and started to cry. She didn't know what to do, she knew she couldn't talk to Phoebe about it so all she did was cry into her pillow. She thought people she love would NEVER hurt her, but apparently she was wrong. She had to find that out from the one person she loved the most Wolfgang.

Helga's P.O.V: Wolfgang was hot and cold with me. One day I'm "Princess" the next day I'm a "Stupid piece of shit" I loved Wolfgang, that's the only reason why I wouldn't leave him. He's my sky, my hell, my life and most important my love. I looked a mess each day of school; I had puffy red eyes, wore sweatpants/ sweatshirt a lot and didn't dress like myself. I couldn't be myself knowing that the love of my life would flirt and kiss other girls in front of my face. Phoebe tried her hardest to get me to talk to her but I would just push her away. I didn't want anyone to think I was losing who I was even though I am but no one needed to know that right? One day I went to school wearing my usual clothes ya know a white shirt and a pink skirt with my sneakers on and I went straight to Wolfgang. I don't know what got into me that day but I did it the day I broke things off with Wolfgang in front of the school. Phoebe wasn't there and I told everyone if they told Pheebs or Arnold I will kill them in a heartbeat and me being me everyone listened to mae.

WG: Hey Princess, grab a seat.

Helga: No

WG: Huh?

Helga: I'm done with the shit okay? One day you're the guy I fell in love with then the next day you are an asshole. I'm done crying about you each night making me lose my sanity. Don't you ever come near me again or I'll kick your ass..

WG: Princess?

Helga: my name is Helga… Helga G. Pataki and I'm the baddest in the school. Try me Wolfgang and it won't be pretty and I know a few things about being pretty.

Helga walks out the room happy as ever, because she broke things off with Wolfgang.

End of flashback

Arnold: Wow, I can't believe WG. He was so rude to you and you still wanted to be with him.

Helga: Yeah, biggest mistake ever.

Arnold: I can tell(laughing). But I have some questions, if you don't mind me asking you?

Helga: Ahhh what the hell ask em.

Arnold: Why did you love him, out of all people?

Helga: Hmmm, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be loved by someone. Growing up I didn't feel much love at all, so I thought it would be nice to be loved once even if it wasn't true or real love ya know?

Arnold: Oh, next one. What made you chose him? I mean Brainy liked you to right?

Helga: Gezz, someone is being a little nosey, don't you think?

Arnold starts blushing

Arnold: Yeah sorry. (Laughing)

Helga(Laughing): I chose WG because I thought he was nice at the time, and besides Briany is weird. I wouldn't want to be with him even if he was the last person on earth.

Arnold and Helga starts laughing at Brainy. Then Arnold asked while blushing...

Arnold: Did you do it with him?

Helga: Do What?

Arnold: IT?

Helga: Football head, I don't know what IT Is?

Arnold: Sex, did you have sex with him?

Now it was Helga's turn to blush.

Helga (still blushing): What does that have to do with You?

Arnold(blushing): You don't have to tell me if you want to. It's your choice to...

Helga: No. I'm a virgin. Anything else?

Arnold looks shocked for a second, then he asked his last question.

Arnold: Why didn't you tell Phoebe, but told me instead?

Helga: I knew you would ask me this

Arnold: Really? How?

Helga: I have a hunch.

Arnold and Helga sat in silence for a few minutes. Until Arnold spoke up...

Arnold: Why?

Helga: Why what?

Arnold: Why did you tell me and not Phoebe? I mean, she is your best friend. You hate me, you said you don't even consider me as friend, but you tell me this and not Phoebe?

Helga: I told you because I knew you wouldn't... um... be annoying about it. And Arnold I do consider you a friend. Sometimes, You can be very annoying, but I still don't hate you.

Arnold: Well than Helga, I don't hate you either.

Helga: Great, football head.

Arnold rolls his eyes.

Helga: You wanna know something funny?

Arnold: Sure. what's funny?

Helga: So the other day, WG asked me to The April Fools Day Dance.

Arnold: Oh yeah, what did you say?

Helga: Football Head, you were there I told him no.

Arnold: Why?

Helga: Cause I don't like him like that.

Arnold: Good!

Helga: How's that good?

Arnold: Because Helga, you shouldn't be with someone who is going to treat you bad. You're not an object you are a human. If you didn't want to have sex with him then you don't have to. Helga You are a smart, nice sometimes, and a creative girl. Even though you're scared to show it, I just know you are. You shouldn't be scared to show that either, because all that matters is what you think. Who cares if someone has a problem? All that matters is if you love yourself.

Helga was shocked, she couldn't believe that Arnold would say that about her. Then Helga looked at Arnold with a smile on her face.

Helga: Thanks

Arnold: Hey no problem, anything for a friend. (Arnold said winking at her)

Helga winks back at him

Arnold: Hey, I think we should head home.

Helga: Yeah, I bet Miriam is on a search for me now.

Arnold let's out laugh.

Arnold: I think we should start heading home.

Helga: As much as I hate to say it, I think you're right.

Helga and Arnold gets off the bench and starts walking towards Helga's home. As soon as they reach Helga's steps Big Bob is looking through the window. Big Bob comes out from the house and sits on the porch. Helga notices and rolls her eyes.

Helga: Dad, what are you doing?

Big Bob: Making sure nothing happens.

Helga: Dad, go inside and stop being a creep. Arnold is my friend nothing more.

Arnold: Mr. Pataki, I assure you we won't do anything because we are just friends.

Big Bob: Whatever. Just come In the house when you're done, I don't want my heat to run out because of you.

Big Bob goes inside leaving Helga and Arnold alone.

Helga: Thanks Arnold for tonight. I enjoyed it.

Arnold: You're welcome Pataki. I had fun with you as well. I knew you could be a nice person.

Helga: Yeah, well just don't tell anyone about it.

Arnold: Okay Pataki. How about we hang out tomorrow if you're not busy?

Helga: Sure football head. I guess so since I have nothing better to do.

Arnold gives Helga a hug and leaves Helga. They said their goodbyes and Helga went into her house. Arnold started walking home. As soon as Arnold got to his house and went to his room. Arnold hears a knock on the door, revealing his Dad.

Miles: Hey Arnold. How's your day?

Arnold: It was great.

Miles: Listen kiddo, I'm sorry for fussing at you about The April Fools Day Dance. I just wanted you to go because I never did. If you don't want to go, that's okay. So are we cool?

Arnold: We'll always be cool Dad. But I think I do want to go now.

Miles: Oh yeah? With Who?

Arnold: A girl

Miles: Can I know who Kiddo?

Arnold: Yeah, her name is Helga.

Miles: Oh. Did you ask her out yet?

Arnold: No Dad, not yet.

Miles: Well, when are you going to ask her? Do you need help?

Arnold: Dad, I got it. I'll ask her tomorrow after school.

Phil and Stella comes in the room.

Stella: ask what tomorrow?

Arnold: Noth-

Miles: Arnold is you going to ask Helga out to The April Fools Day Dance tomorrow.

Phil: Who is Helga?

Arnold: The one you call "girl with the one eyebrow"

Phil: You sure you wanna ask her out? She's so rude to you Shortman.

Stella: Dad, she's probably rude to him because she likes him.

Miles: Stella, don't be ridiculous.

Arnold is getting fed up with all of them snooping around in his life.

Arnold: Guys! Guys! GUYS!

They all look at Arnold.

Arnold: It doesn't matter how Helga acts toward me. You guys wanted me to go so bad, then I finally wanna go, you don't like the girl I'm bringing. Not to be rude or anything, but it's my choice not yours.

Stella, Miles, and Phil look at each other then at Arnold.

Miles: Come on hun, and Dad let's leave Arnold alone.

Phil: Okay, when you ask her out remember to ask her for her br...

Miles and Stella: Dad!

Phil: What?

Stella: Okay it's time for both Arnold and Dad to go to bed. Good night sweetie.

Stella comes in and kisses Arnold on the forehead.

Arnold: Night mom, night grandpa and night Dad.

They said their good nights and left Arnold alone. As soon as Arnold shut his eyes he fell asleep to sleep land.

The next morning Arnold woke up with his phone ringing. When he picked it up it was a name he hoped he wouldn't see for a while….. It was Lila calling his phone…


	5. You see Helga

_**Author's Note: There will be some sexual stuff in this chapter. No sex scene yet but just giving you a warning. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**_ __

Arnold's P.O.V: I was hoping I wouldn't have to see or speak to Lila after that one time we talked when Helga was there. After what Lila did to me I just wanted to forget she exists, I mean I'll still be friends with her but I won't talk to her how I used to all the time. I'm still thinking whether I should pick up the phone or just ignore it but even if I do ignore her she would try to find me and talk to me about whatever it is. Don't get me wrong I think Lila is a great person despite what she did to me while we were dating, but she is also very annoying. When we were in fourth grade she would say "Ever so" in all of her sentences I hated when she said that but I would only says it's cute because she got bullied by Helga a lot by it. I always noticed how Helga didn't like Lila a lot, hmm I wonder why? Most girls didn't like Lila because of her beauty, but I don't think that's why Helga didn't like her. Then again what do I know about Helga besides her past relationship with Wolfgang, she's sorta rich, and her family issues. I still hear the phone ringing so I decide to just pick it up it can't be that bad now can it?

Arnold: Hi Lila?

Lila: Good Morning Arnold. How are you doing on this ever so good day?

Arnold: I'm great. What about you?

Lila: I am ever so good. Listen Arnold, I called to ask you something?

Arnold: Okay Lila, what do you want to ask me?

Lila: I was wondering if you would like to attend to The April Fools Day Dance with Me?

Arnold froze, he didn't really know what to do? He wanted to go with Helga, but he also didn't want to break Lila's heart. Then he thought about it for a second…

Arnold: I thought you were going with Stinky?

Lila: I don't know if I really want to go with him anymore to be ever so honest Arnold.

Arnold: Ummm…... why not? Is that not your boyfriend anymore?

Lila: Well he is, but I kinda feel something for someone else now...

Arnold: Lila, you can't keep playing with boys feelings. You did it with me and now you are about to do it with Stinky.. you need to stop this Lila, it's not cool at all.

Lila: Well this person is going to be forever I promise you that one.

Arnold: Sorry Lila I have to go now, I have to get dress to meet up with Helga.

Lila: Oh… that sounds… ever so great Arnold. I hope you have fun. Bye now.

Arnold hung up the phone only to have another person calling him. Instead of the person being Lila calling him it was Helga.

Arnold: Hey Pataki, what's up?

Helga: Get your ass down here. We've been waiting 20 minutes for you.

Arnold: Okay, I'm throwing on a shirt right Gerald and Phoebe with you?

Helga: No. They left me 10 minutes ago.

Arnold: Okay I'm coming

Helga: Whatever.

Helga hangs up on Arnold then Arnold throws his phone on the bed while he hops in the shower to take a quick shower. He throws on some basketball shorts and a random monkey shirt. Arnold then grabs a banana out of the fruit cabinet and runs out the door to meet a pissed off Helga.

Arnold: Hey Pataki.

Helga: Let's go.

Arnold and Helga starts walking to school. They walk in Silence until Arnold remembers...

Arnold: Aww man.

Helga: What?

Arnold: I forgot to do the math homework. Can I copy off of yours?

Helga: I don't do homework.

Arnold: Why? You're smart enough, you can do it.

Helga: Listen Arnold, I have a lot of stuff on my plate right now, homework doesn't need to be on it too.

Arnold: Whatever you say Pataki.

Helga: So how was your morning so far, football head?

Arnold: It was great until Lila called me.

Helga(getting angry): why... why.. did she call…..you?

Arnold: She asked if I wanted to go to The April Fools Day Dance..

Helga: What... what.. d-did you say?

Arnold: I'm going to say no.

Helga: Why?

Arnold: Because I plan on going with someone else.

Helga: Can I know-

Arnold: No! I'm going to ask them later.

Helga: Whatever. But what about Lila? She's going to be heartbroken.

Arnold: Wow is it just me or is Helga G. Pataki being nice? I never thought I'd see the day where she would care for others.

Helga: Well sometimes it's good to show your true colors Arnold.

Arnold noticed what Helga was wearing. She was wearing a pink crop top, a mini white skirt that went above her knees. Then she wore her white ankle boots. Arnold noticed that she is getting more and more feminine each day. Arnold also noticed that she's getting curver as she grows into women. Helga noticed Arnold staring at her shape, she then turned around raising an eyebrow on her face, since she got her eyebrows done thanks to Ronda. Instead of having a unibrow she has two regular eyebrows again thanks to Ronda.

Helga: See something you like Arnoldo?

Arnold (blushing): uhhhh… mmmm no just staring at.. Ummm

Helga: It's okay if you think I look nice today Arnoldo, I won't get mad.

Arnold: Helga I think you look nice anyday. (winks at her)

Helga: Okay, who are you and what happened to Arnold?

Arnold: What do you mean Pataki? I think you just look very nice today that's all.

Helga just looked at Arnold very closely to see if he was a clone of something. Arnold just stared back and smiled back her.

Helga: Fine, whatever. Let's just go so I can go back to bed. I haven't gotten much sleep at all.

Arnold: No one is home at my house everyone will be gone all day. Wanna go back to my house and catch some sleep?

Helga: That would be so great right now thanks.

Arnold: Hey no problem.

Arnold and Helga started making their way to Arnold's home. Helga was a bit nervous to be alone in a bed room with Arnold. Then again she didn't think Arnold would try anything with her, even though he was acting a bit funny he still wouldn't try anything. After 20 minutes later Arnold and Helga were in Arnold's room. Helga remembered Arnold's room, even though it looked a bit different. He had a regular bed that looked pretty comfy to be honest. He still had tons of radio's everywhere, and the wall paper was the the same blue color with little designs on it. Helga never thought the day she would come back here. Ever.

Arnold: So uhh this is my room.

Helga: Yeah I see that Arnoldo. Nice room by the way.

Arnold: Thanks, make yourself at home mi casa es tu casa.

Arnold and Helga on the edge of the bed while Helga crossed her legs like a lady. Arnold was just slouching.

Helga: I didn't know you can speak spanish.

Arnold: Well I know a little something here and there, but I wouldn't say I know it.

Helga: Well still, I'm surprised you can speak some spanish.

Arnold: There are a lot of things you would be surprise about me Helga.

Helga: Oh yeah, like what?

Arnold: Nothing. Now anyways what should we do?

Helga: Let's just talk I guess.

Arnold: Hmm okay.. What's your favorite color?

Helga: Pink and white doi Football head isn't obvious?

Arnold (smiled): Yeah I should've thought about that.

Helga: What's your favorite color?

Arnold: Red and blue.

Helga: Yeah I just realized I'm as dumb as you are.

Arnold: Why do you always call me these names Helga? I don't have a problem with you doing it but I'm curious to know.

Helga: Well, I think some of them are pretty self explanatory.

Arnold: Football head is, but Arnoldo? What's that one about?

Helga: Honestly I don't really know about that one. I just called you it because I never knew your middle name I guess.

Arnold: My middle name is Phillip. After my grandfather.

Helga: Isn't your whole name named after your grandfather?

Arnold: Yeah (smiles and laughs)

Helga: I know Phillip, but where did Arnold come from?

Arnold: Well it wasn't hard Pataki, all you need to do is find a man and women and do..

Helga: I meant… Where does the name Arnold run in your family?

Arnold and Helga blushed a ton. Arnold knew what Helga meant but he didn't know why he had made that joke. Arnold was usually clean minded, but why was he dirty minded today? He couldn't figure that out. He looked over at Helga and Arnold could tell she was in deep thought, by the way she played with the bracelet Arnold gave her in 6th grade for her birthday. Arnold noticed that Helga would always play with that when she was in deep thought, nervous, or when she's sad. Helga noticed Arnold looking her and looked into his beautiful green eyes with her lovely blue eyes. Arnold was moving closer and closer to her and Helga following in Arnold's steps. Arnold and Helga were very close to each other just staring into each other's eyes.

Arnold(Thinking): Should I kiss her? I always wanted to, I just don't want to rush into anything with her. Wait what am I saying, we aren't dating and I don't even like her like that. She's my friend sorta. But God I wanna kiss her beautiful pink lips. I can tell she wants me to. I'm really scared should I make the first move or should she so I know she wants to? Well now I can say Gerald is right I do like Helga.

Helga(Thinking): What the fuck is he waiting for kiss meeee please Arnold please kiss me. I've been waiting for this so long now. Just let me feel your lips on mine. I know he wants to and we both are alone so just kiss me already. Why he is still sitting there I just told him to kiss me why wouldn't he listen to me? Oh that's right Helga you are thinking to yourself.

Arnold finally decides to lean in and kiss Helga. He started off slow just in case Helga didn't want him to kiss her. Arnold was shocked when Helga grabbed his shirt and kissed him back. They both wanted this for what seems like forever. Helga leans back on the bed, while Arnold followed after her. When Arnold and Helga got fully on the bed Arnold looked Helga deep in the eyes. He noticed her same emotions happy and joy but the new one he found was calm. Arnold couldn't exactly put the pieces together and he didn't know why. Helga looked in his eyes as well for a short amount of time until she reached up kiss him back on his lips. Arnold could tell she liked it rough so he decided to give her what she wants. Since Arnold was on top of Helga he picks her up and sits him on his lap while he sits on the middle of the bed still kissing Helga. Arnold then starts kissing Helga's neck making her moan in pleasure. All of a sudden Helga backs up and looks at Arnold.

Helga: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes?

Helga: What are we doing?

Arnold: I… I don't know Pataki.

Helga: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Pataki?

Helga: Shut up

Helga takes Arnold by the back of his hair and starts kissing him again. Arnold kissed her back as soon as she does this. They both couldn't take their hands off each other, it was like they were inseparable. Arnold went back to kissing Helga's neck leaving trails down her neck as he goes. They didn't know what they were doing since they both were virgins. Arnold started to lift up Helga's shirt feeling her upper body and he was in love with it.

Arnold(Thinking): What am I doing? We can't be doing this, but again I can't stop. I always wanted to do this with Helga. I'm still shocked she's letting me, I never thought I would see the day where Helga would let me touch her. Oh God, her skin is so soft even better than Lila. The way Helga is pulling my hair while I'm still leaving sweet kisses down her neck is making me want to do a whole lot more. Now my hormones are taking over because now I'm lifting up her shirt even more. Should I take it off? What of course not. That's not like me at all, me doing this isn't like me at all. I don't know what to do? Should we really be doing this? We both aren't in the right state of mind right now. So what am I doing?

Helga(Thinking): I think we should stop this before we do something we both will regret. I mean yeah we are old enough to have sex, but I don't even know how Arnold feels about me. Oh now he's pulling my shirt up, should I stop him or let him see what I'm hiding? No we shouldn't be doing this but we can't stop for some reason. It's like our bodies are in control right now. Damn these stupid hormones, I think I'm going to pull back and head off to school because I don't want to do this with Arnold until he tells me how he feels. It isn't right even though I want to do this will him so much. But his kisses are so good, no Helga snap out of this trance you are in. Backup from him Helga before anything you will regret happens. But I can't, wait a second why is Arnold touching me? He needs to get his hands off me now.

Helga backs up from Arnold and looks at him.

Helga: We don't speak of this to no one. Got that football head? What just happened never really happened.

Arnold: Yeah, if people found out about this it would ruin my reputation and everything.

Helga: So as of now we don't speak of it. Deal

Arnold: Whatever you say Pataki Whacky.

Arnold and Helga just sat there while Helga was still in his laps facing him. Arnold didn't want to forget about what happened instead he want it to happen again. Arnold looks up at Helga and noticed her smiling to herself. Arnold was confused on what she was smiling about so he let her just smile for a while.

Arnold: Why are you smiling?

Helga: I'm not smiling I'm just stretching my face.

Arnold: You know that's a lie right? Come on Helga just tell me.

Helga: Because Arnold I.. I..

Arnold: You what?

Helga: Am on my period?

Arnold: Hmmmm

Helga: What you asked me why I'm smiling and I told you.

Arnold: Well I didn't think you would tell me that much. I didn't need to hear that.

Helga: Then don't ask why I'm smiling Football head, if you don't like my answer.

Arnold: Yes Ma'am.

Arnold and Helga just sat there staring into each other's eyes again. The more they would look into each others eyes the more closer and closer they would get. Arnold was confused why Helga was acting like this. Helga just turned her head and blushed some. Arnold noticed her blush and used his index finger and thumb to force her to look into his eyes. When Helga was finally looking into Arnold's eyes, Arnold smiled at her.

Arnold: Did anyone ever tell you that you have such a nice smile Pataki?

Helga( blushing): No, never ever. Well expect for you of course.

Arnold: Well maybe if you smiled more people would tell you that Pataki. You really do have a beautiful smile.

Helga: Wow Arnold, I…. I don't know what to say.

Arnold: Just promise me you'll more. I made you a promise so now it's your turn to give me a promise. Smile three times a day, In the morning, afternoon, and night. Smile for me.

Helga: Okay. I promise I'll smile for you Arnold.

Arnold: Good, now we've better start going if we want to make it on time.

Helga: what do you have?

Arnold: English

Helga: Ahhh shit, we do?

Arnold: Yup.

Helga: Uhhhh, I hate that class so much.

Arnold: Same, but the faster we go the faster we can it over with.

Helga: Can't we just skip?

Arnold: Of course not. We can't keep skipping or we will get caught.

Helga: Sooooo? Your point is?

Arnold: C'mon we'll be fine

Helga: Alright, but I'm going to spit spit balls at the back of your head the whole time.

Arnold: Whatever you say Pataki. Whatever you say.

Helga: And don't forget it. Now let's go.

Helga got off of Arnold, and Arnold got of the bed and made it up so no one would know he was here. Arnold went down the stairs Helga following him close behind locked the doors and head off to school. The walk to school was super quiet and awkward since Arnold and Helga shared their first kiss together. They would look at each other when they aren't look and stare at each other.

Arnold(Thinking): I hope she doesn't hate me for what I did. Just when I was starting to take her walls down my hormones started to get the best of me. I don't know why Helga always drove me wild. She could just be looking at me with her blue innocent eyes and I would want to rip her clothes off and take her. Maybe Gerald's bad boy charms are rubbing off of me because I'm never like this ever. I don't know what I should do anymore. I knew I shouldn't had kissed her, but then again I couldn't help it. God, her lips were like a candy that I couldn't stop eating and sucking off of, her skin was like my pillow I can lay on it all day and never wanna let go, and her eyes they were so beautiful. The way they would shimmer and shine when I was kissing her. I wished I could do it again but I know if I did Helga would kick my butt. So why did she kiss me back then?

Helga(Thinking): Ughhhhh I need to kiss his lips again, I just need to. I want to fill his touch again I really need to. I know if I don't I would never be satisfied, but at last I told him we won't speak about that. But I'll still tell Pheebs though, pft I don't care. Besides he's probably going to tell tall hair boy anyways. So why not? Wait a second, I thought he liked Lila? Oh no oh no no no no this is bad, so so so so bad. What if Arnold likes me. I can not handle having another boyfriend. Oh no, I need to tell Pheebs as soon as we get to school, she'll know what to do. Yes, she will Oh fuck I have to ask him. I can't hold this in any longer I can't.

Helga stops walking and looks at Arnold with confident yet scared eyes. Arnold notices this and looks at Helga with confused eyes.

Arnold: Are you okay Helga? Do I need to take you back home?

Helga: Arnold if I ask you this question will you answer it truthfully?

Arnold: Ummm sure, what is it?

Helga: Arnold, how do you feel about me?

Arnold looked at Helga and then back to the ground.


	6. Feelings?

Arnold had just stared at the grown, then looked back at Helga. Where was all of this coming from he asked? Why would she ask him this when he's still trying to figure out how he feels for her himself. So he just had to go for a I don't know answer he wasn't going to straight out lie to her face, I mean that's rude.

Helga: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Helga?

Helga: How do you feel about me? I just want to-

Arnold: I don't know Helga. To be honest, I'm still trying to figure that out myself. All I know is that I like you alot as a friend so let's just see where that goes for now okay.

Even though Helga did not like Arnold's answer, she smiled and acted like she understood. She knew deep down inside she would never understand why Arnold kissed her if he didn't know how he felt. Helga looked at Arnold and she could tell he was beating himself over her question so she walked closer to him to touch his shoulder. Arnold jumped a bit when he realized Helga was touching him, but he grew more and more to her touch.

Helga: Hey, it's okay Arnold just forget that I asked you that.

Arnold just smiles back and puts his hand on top of Helga's hand on his shoulder.

Arnold: Thanks Helga. I told you that you can be a great person when you want to be.

Helga: Yeah yeah yeah, now let's go inside.

Arnold just rolled his eyes and opened the door letting Helga go in first following after Helga. They went up 2 flights of stairs going to the class they hated the most.. English. Arnold and Helga were about 10 minutes late to class and of course their teacher Mr. Word noticed this. Mr. Word was a very strict teacher, he assigned homework every night, and if you were about a second late to his class it's an automatic detention. Helga and Arnold tried to sneak in but Mr. Word caught them..

Mr. Word: Pataki, Shortman why are you late?

Helga: None of your business.

Arnold: I missed my bus that's all

: Try not to miss it again Mr. Shortman, I would hate to see what would happen if you messed up your perfect attendance for silliness.

Helga: Yeah whatever. Now get on with your lesson

Helga sat with Harold, Eugene, and Sheena.

Harold: Hi Helga

Helga: Hi pink boy.

Eugene: Hi Helga, it's a great day for a sing yes?

Harold: Shut the hell up or I'll pound you.

Mr Word: Table 4 be quiet over there or you will have detention.

Helga: Pff whatever.

: Ms. Pataki, Arnold and you already have detention I wouldn't want to see you get….

Helga: Yeah whatever I get it.

Helga rolls her eyes and takes her phone out, and dails the pizza places number and calls them.

Helga: Hello? Yes I would like to order a pizza

Cashier: What size?

Helga: Hmmm, I'm thinking about large

Cashier: Okay under who's name hun?

Helga: Micheal Word

Everyone in the class looks at Helga and starts laughing. Mr. Word had enough of this and decides to kick Helga out of the class.

Mr. Word: Ms. Pataki, please leave my class.

Helga packs her things, and starts walking to the door before stopping...

Helga: Thanks. I'll gladly peice this shit hole. Bye suckers.

Helga left the class trying to find Wolfgang, but insteads runs into Lila on the way.

Lila: Oh, Hi Helga.

Helga: Oh brother

Lila: How are you?

Helga: I'm good

Lila: Great me to. You look very cute today.

Helga: Thanks

Lila: So what are you ever so up to today?

Helga: Look Lila, I'm going to be real with you for a sec okay?

Lila: Okay Helga, what is this about?

Helga: Um, let's see how should I put this? Oh that's right I don't like you. Never did and never will.

Lila: Oh, well I really really really really like Arnold.

Helga started to get mad so mad you could see her cheeks turning red. She always knew Lila and other girls like Arnold. Have you seen Arnold who wouldn't?

Helga: What did you just say?

Lila: Well, you can't ever so..

Helga: Ever so my ass. What did you just say about Arnold?

Lila: I really really really like him?

Helga: Aren't you dating Stinky?

Lila: Yes, but I planned on getting him out of my picture so I can try to get back with Arnold.

Helga: No. Arnold doesn't like you.

Lila: Well, I could try to hang out with him more. Do you think he'll fall for me again?

Helga: Fuck off Lila. He doesn't want you, no one wants to date a cheater.

Lila: but he's grown so lovely. I think we could make things work out again. Don't you think so Helga?

Helga(thinking): Bitch the only thing that's amazing if you died and then vultures consumed your dead body.

Lila: Helga?

Helga: No. I don't think you'd be a great couple.

Lila: Oh, why ever so not?

Helga: Like I said Lila, he moved on he doesn't want you anymore. You really hurt him when you cheated on him. I'm sure he wouldn't want to date you again.

LIla: I've changed Helga.

Helga: No, no you didn't. If you changed you wouldn't be doing the same thing you did to Arnold to Stinky. No one likes to get their feelings played with all the time. Trust me I would know.

Lila: But I already asked him to The April Fools Day Dance. Do you think he will say yes?

Helga: No, because he doesn't like you like that anymore. How many times do I have to tell you that?

Lila: but how would you ever so know?

Helga(thinking): Because he told me bitch, now stop asking me a lot of damn questions. Unless you want me to snap your neck in half.

Helga: Because his actions say it all Lila.

Lila: You can't be so sure. I'm just going to ask him again.

Helga: No.

Lila: Why?

Helga: He doesn't want you Lila. Go with a guy that does want you.

Lila: Helga, until he tells me himself he doesn't like me I'll move on but until then I want Arnold.

Helga: There are other boys out there.

Lila: But I ever so like Arnold, he is ever so sweet. But we can finish this during lunch if you ever so want to?

Helga: No, I'm meeting Pheebs at lunch.

Lila: Okay, well bye for now Helga.

Helga: Whatever.

Lila skips back to her class, feeling very happy since second class is over. Helga went straight to lunch and saw Phoebe waiting for her.

Phoebe: Hi Helga. I got our table ready. I'm about to get lunch for us.

Helga: Thanks Pheebs, you know I can't have strawberries..

Phoebe: Yes, I remembered correctly.

Helga: Good. See you in a bit.

Phoebe walks to the lunch line to get their lunches. As Phoebe walks away, Arnold is walking her Arnold came and sat with Helga.

Arnold: Hey Pataki.

Helga: Football head?

Arnold: I hope you're not in trouble.

Helga: And if I am, then this school can kiss my ass.

Arnold: You don't mean that.

Helga: What?

Arnold: The school kissing your butt.

Helga: Whatever.

Arnold: You know we still have to talk about what happened earlier right?

Helga: No we don't.

Arnold: Um yeah we do.

Helga: Well I mean Football head you did kiss me first.

Arnold: Yeah I know, and I'm so sorry about that I don't know what has gotten into me lately.

Helga: How about we meet up at my place to talk about it since Miriam and Bob won't be there.

Arnold: Why were are they going?

Helga: Don't know and really don't care. Hopefully they don't come back.

Arnold: C'mon Helga I know they don't show that they care about you, but deep down inside they really do care about you. I know they do.

Helga: Then you must not know shit about me football head.

Arnold:You're right but I'm willing to learn.

Helga: What!? Why!?

Arnold: Helga, I want to be your friend. I told you this.

Helga: But why though? All I do and did is make your life a living hell, and you still want to be my friend? I don't get it.

Arnold: Even the meanest of them all needs friends sometimes. Not saying that you are mean or anything but you get what I'm saying.

Helga: Yeah I guess. So are you coming to my place tonight or not?

Arnold: Yeah, I'll come on over. I have nothing better to do anyways.

Helga: Great come at 7.

Arnold: Alrighty.

Suddenly Helga's mom is calling her. Helga answers the phone.

Helga: What is Miriam?

Miriam: Oh dear I can't find my smoothie mix anywhere.

Helga: And that's my problem because?

Miriam: Because I need it. If I don't have my smoothie mix I'll go crazy.

Helga: I'm in school Miriam ask Bob to help you.

Miriam: But Olga-

Helga: No Miriam no.

Helga hangs up the phone and rolls her eyes.

Arnold: Is everything okay?

Helga: Oh yeah everything is fine. Miriam just lost her car keys again ya know same old silly women.

Arnold: I always noticed your mom was a bit off.

Helga: Oh yeah what do you mean?

Arnold: No offense, but the last time I encountered your mom she looked confused, dizzy, and what's that word tipsy.

Helga: Right. Anyways they won't be home for a while so you can come over if you like.

Arnold: Alrighty. I'm looking forward to it.

Helga was looking around to see if Phoebe is around she noticed she wasn't in the lunch line. She kept looking around until Arnold noticed her looking around.

Arnold: Are you okay Pataki?

Helga: Yeah just looking for Pheebs. She hasn't been back from getting my lunch.

Arnold: She's coming don't worry.

Helga: Well if she's not here in the next 5 minutes I'm going to pound her pretty little face in.

Arnold: No you are not.

Helga: Why? She is taking forever with my lunch and I'm starving.

Arnold: Well Helga, not to be rude or anything but you can get your own lunch.

Helga: Hmmm if I didn't know any better Arnold I would say that your starting to act like a jerk don't you think so?

Arnold: What? Does Helga not like a taste of her own medicine?

Helga: Touche' Arnold. Touche'

Arnold just shrugs his shoulders and wait for Helga to say something for the silence to be broken. Helga just pulls out her phone and starts to text someone. Arnold is trying to lean over causing Helga to blush madly. Arnold notices Helga's blush and starts to tease her a bit. Arnold starts to rub on Helga's arm causing her to blush a lot more than before. Helga catches on to what Arnold is trying to do and starts to tease Arnold as well. Helga starts to lean in to Arnold's face biting his bottom lip back and forth.

Arnold (whispering): Am I going to get a kiss from Helga G. Pataki?

Helga (Whispering): Come over to my house and you might get more than a kiss.

Arnold( Whispering): I'd like that very much.

Phoebe( Whispering): Why are we whispering?

Helga and Arnold back far away from each other when they heard Phoebe's voice. They looked at Phoebe and back at each other blushing.

Arnold( Blushing):I was just going to go find Sid.

Phoebe: No Arnold stay it's fine.

Helga: Yeah Arnoldo. What's the rush?

Arnold: No I insist, I should probably go and find the boys.

Phoebe: If you say so.

Helga: You aren't going anywhere so sit your ass down would ya football head.

Arnold: Fine only for a few minutes.

Helga rolled her eyes.

Phoebe: So… any good news anyone?

Helga: Nopes. What about you Football head?

Arnold: Well I finally got my license. That's good news right?

Helga: I've been had mine. You're so slow.

Arnold: Whatever.

Suddenly Stinky comes running over to sit next to Arnold looking as if he cried.

Arnold: Woah Stinky are you okay? You look like you've been crying all night.

Helga: Yeah Stinks what's the juice with you?

Phoebe: Come on Stinky, you can tell us. We only want to help you.

Sinky(sighing): Lila dumped me a few minutes ago without even saying why or anything.

Phoebe: That's tuff.

Arnold: Awe, I'm sorry Stinky.

Helga just rolled her eyes looking at Stinky.

Stinky: What did I do wrong? I gave her everything she ever asked for. So what did I do wrong?

Arnold: I'm sorry Stinky. Maybe she just wants a break for now.

Stinky: I don't think she wants a break from me. I think she wants to end it forever.

Phoebe: Perhaps you could go and try talking to her.

Stinky: She don't want me to talk to her. She said don't I ever call her number again.

Arnold: You wanna come and sit with us? We can help you out if you want us to?

Stinky: No, it's fine Arnold. I'm going to go on and find Sid and Harold.

Arnold: I'm sorry Stinky. I hope everything turns out the way you like it.

Stinky smiles and goes off to find Harold and Sid.

Phoebe: Poor Stinky

Arnold: Yeah, he really liked her. It's sad to see them split up, they were kinda cute together.

Helga just rolls her eyes. Arnold notices this and looks at her.

Helga: What?

Arnold: Nothing. But don't you feel bad for Stinky? I mean Lila broke his heart out of nowhere.

Helga: Arnold, how dumb can you be? She only broke up with him so she can try to get back with you. It's pretty obvious.

Arnold shook his head while rolling his eyes. Meanwhile Ronda comes to their table with invitations. Ronda hands Helga and Phoebe one. Helga looks at the invitations and then look at Ronda.

Helga: Ronda, what the fuck is this?

Ronda: Oh Helga it's just an invitation for The April Fools Day Dance get ready ceremony.

Helga: No one is gonna go.

Ronda: Oh yes they will. I'm providing free things. Such as dresses, make-up, shoes, jackets and all sorts of things.

Helga: Well that's nice, but Pheebs and I aren't going. Right Pheebs?

Phoebe: Agreeing

Ronda: Whatever Helga, your loss.

Helga: Ronda, let's make this clear. I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOU'RE STUPID MAKEUP TUTORIALS. Okay?

Ronda: Pft whatever.

Ronda left their table and went around passing out more invitations. Arnold just stared at her with a confused expression.

Helga: What Football head? What? Why are you looking at me now?

Arnold: Well Helga, Ronda just wanted to help you and you pushed her away like always.

Helga: And? Your point is?

Arnold: Well, Why do you always push people away when they want to help you out?

Phoebe: Arnold, just stop while you can.

Helga:Yeah take her advice before I pound your face in too. Oh yeah that reminds me Pheebs?

Phoebe: Yes Helga?

Helga: Come late with my lunch again tomorrow and I'll pound that little pretty face of yours in. Got it?

Phoebe: Getting it.

Arnold: Helga you can't-

Helga: Put a sock in it Arnoldo. Now I'm going home, I have better things to be doing while sitting here at school.

Helga winked at Arnold, and then walk out of the Cafeteria like a boss. Leaving Pheobe and Arnold alone. Phoebe just looked at Arnold with a confused face. Arnold noticed Phoebe's staring.

Arnold: What?

Phoebe: Oh nothing. I just noticed Helga winked at you so I'm confused to what that meant.

Arnold: I'm sure it was nothing Pheebs. It was probably a friendly wink.

Phoebe: If I know Helga and I since I do know her, I would know that she doesn't do friendly winks.

Arnold: Well then, I don't know what that was for.

Phoebe: Is there something I'm missing Arnold?

Arnold: What do you mean? Something Happening between Helga and I? NO of course not. Why would something be happening between us? Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Well would you look at the time it's time to head of to class.

Phoebe: Arnold? I can tell something happened between you two.

Arnold:Well, we did kiss this morning, but it was on an accident.

Phoebe: Oh do explain please.

Arnold: Well, we just had a little moment and I kissed her and she kissed me back. My hormones started to kick in and we almost did it. She stopped before either one of us could continued on.

Phoebe: What do you mean this morning? Weren't you in school this morning?

Arnold: Helga and I decided that we were going to skip this morning.

Phoebe: Why?

Arnold: Helga didn't get much sleep or something so we went back to my hosue to get some sleep but instead of getting sleep we talked a bit and made out.

Phoebe: Can I ask you this?

Arnold: What?

Phoebe: Do you like Helga? If you don't know yet it's okay.

Arnold: To be honest I think I do but I don't know.

Phoebe: How do you feel when you are around her? How did you feel when you kissed her?

Arnold: Honestly when I'm around Helga I feel really good. I feel like I'm in a new world when I'm with her. Like we are the only people in the world and no one else is there. I remembered when we first kissed when we were 9 years old, I didn't know how to feel but now when I kiss her I felt happy, joy, and loved…..


	7. Beauty in the rose

Phoebe: Loved?

Arnold didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly love Helga could he? He barely even knew Helga. All Arnold could think about was Helga, he didn't know why, or what, or how he just did.

Arnold: Well I don't know about loved but that's what I felt.

Phoebe: Do you love her Arnold?

Arnold: Well I love her personality, she has this mean side but when she's around me she has this nice, caring, and loving side of her. She has a beautiful personality inside and out. But Helga on the other hand I don't know. I would like to take some time and you know see who she really is.

Phoebe: I think you should too.

Arnold: Any advice or words of wisdom?

Phoebe: Well, Helga is a difficult person to understand. It takes time, effort, and patience to work with her. She likes guys who are honest and won't lie to her. You wouldn't have to worry about that though Arnold because you are very honest and you would never lie to her or anyone.

Arnold smiled at Phoebe.

Arnold: Thanks Pheebs. That made me feel alot better.

Phoebe: No problem Arnold, you always make everyone feel good, it's time someone does the same to you.

Suddenly the bell rings and Arnold and Phoebe say their goodbyes and thanks to each other and head their separate ways. Arnold had math for his last period of the day, his next period was a free block so he could leave if he wanted to. So he never really attended to those often unless he was forced. Arnold didn't really like math that much because 1. Math is boring and 2. He had to sit next to Lila, and Lila always tried to flirt with him even when she was dating Stinky she would still try to flirt with him. Arnold didn't feel like going to math so he collected his math work and homework and went home to get ready to go over Helga's house for the night. He never imagined staying at a girl's house let alone Helga who he has mixed feelings for at the moment.

When Arnold got home no one was there like usual, so he decided to pack his stuff to leave maybe 3 hours early so he won't get bothered with millions of questions to why he's staying at a girl's house and ect. Arnold packed a toothbrush, clothes, underwears, and like always condoms. Arnold didn't know why he packed condoms but he did it anyways. Arnold wrote a sticky note to his parents saying " Spending the night with Gerald, be back tomorrow afternoon. :) Love Arnold" he put it on the refrigerator and walked out the door to Helga's house. When Arnold got to Helga's house he was nervous, again he never spent the night with any girl before. What if he did something wrong or say something wrong? What would they do anyways? Arnold and Helga have nothing in common expect the fact that they both hate Wolfgang. Other than that nothing in common. Arnold took a long deep breath and rung the doorbell. Helga comes out wearing a bra and shorts, having Arnold blush madly.

Helga: Um… Why are you here?

Arnold: Well I left school a bit early because I wasn't in the mood for it so I thought I should come here since you aren't in school either. I can leave if you want.

Helga: Sure come on in. Just don't touch anything.

Arnold: Alright. Should I take my shoes off?

Helga: Would you get in the damn house already? Geez.

Arnold stepped in on the red and orange carpet/ welcome mat Helga always had. Arnold began to look around the house while still entering in. Helga's house looked the same as always, still that green couch, that brown table, and the stairs yup it was all there. Helga began to go up the stairs Arnold following her until they reached Helga's room. Helga's room was a lot different. She had a pink wallpaper with white hearts on it, two king sized bed, a flat screen tv and a bookshelf with books. She also had a fridge where she kept food in it. Another thing Helga had was a huge room sized closet that had clothes on hangers on them.

Arnold: Wow. Your room is huge.

Helga: Thanks Football Head.

Arnold: Why do you have two big beds though?

Helga: Just in case someone comes over so I won't have to share a bed. Doi

Arnold: So that's where I'll be sleeping then?

Helga: Unless you want to sleep in my Miriam and Bob's room where they have condoms everywhere?

Arnold: Thanks but NO thanks.

Helga: Only rule is that when I need to be in here alone you gotta leave.

Arnold: Okay. I can respect that. Anything else?

Helga: Naw. Disfruta tu' mismo. * Enjoy yourself.*

Arnold: Gracias Senorita. *Thank you Ms.*

Helga: Muy bien, mi hijo. * Very Well, my boy*

Arnold: ¿ Mi hijo, Ya que cuando? * My boy, since when?*

Helga: Shut up.

Arnold: I didn't know you can speak Spanish so well.

Helga: Well Olga taught me three languages.

Arnold: What are they?

Helga: English, Spanish, and French.

Arnold: Wow. Can you say something in French?

Helga: Tais- toi mon garcon. Vous etes parlent top. * Shut up you are talking way to much*

Arnold: What did you say?

Helga: Shut up, you are talking way to much.

Arnold: Wow that's impressive Helga.

Helga: Thanks. So what should we do now?

Arnold: Well, what were you doing before I got here?

Helga: Sleeping.

Arnold: Hmm seems right.

Helga: Well I guess we could go out and do something.

Arnold: No thanks. I'd rather we stay inside.

Helga: Okay.. Hmm let's see what we could do.

Arnold: Do you have anything to drink? I'm kinda thirsty.

Helga: Wanna make some smoothies?

Arnold: Yes please.

Arnold and Helga go into the Helga's kitchen, where there is a table where table and chairs. Helga gets the stuff Miriam uses to make her smoothies with out of Miriam's cabinet. Helga pulls out a big bottle of vodka **(an alcoholic beverage for those who didn't know)** and opens the bottle. Arnold looks up to see Helga opening up a bottle of alcohol and takes the bottle from her. Helga looks at Arnold confused.

Arnold: Helga? What are you doing with this?

Helga: Don't worry Football Head I'll be fine.

Helga reaching trying to get the vodka from Arnold. Arnold leans back with the vodka bottle away from Helga's reach.

Arnold: I really don't think you should really be drinking this. It's not good for you.

Helga: Arnold I'm fine.

Arnold: Helga, please don't argue with me. You know this isn't good for you.

Helga(taking a deep breath): Fine. I won't drink it.

Helga and Arnold goes and sits on the green couch in the living room drinking their non- alcoholic smoothies.

Arnold: Where did you even get alcohol from anyways? You're way too young to drink that.

Helga sighs and looks to the ground, while playing with the bracelet Arnold gave her. Arnold uses his index finger to lift her chin up to force her to look at her. Arnold looked into her lovely blue eyes with his beautiful green ones.

Arnold: Helga please I want to be here for you. I won't judge you or laugh at you so please just tell me where you got it from.

Helga sighs while still looking at the ground playing with bracelet.

Helga: My mom is an alcoholic. She's been an alcoholic since I was 5 years old.

Arnold: I'm so sorry Helga.

Helga: Don't be it's not your fault.

Arnold: Have you tried getting her any help?

Helga: No.

Arnold: Helga I know you might not like what I'm about to say, but I think you should help your mom.

Helga: It's not..

Arnold: Helga, I know you care about Miriam and what's good for her. Just try to talk to her she might listen to you and she might not.

Helga: She never listens to me. Neither does Bob. I feel as if they don't even love me.

Arnold: They love you very much. I know they do, even if they don't show it they love you very much.

Helga: Whatever you say Arnoldo. Whatever you say.

Arnold: Do you want to talk about it?

Helga: Talk about what?

Arnold: Anything on your mind.

Helga: I don't have anything on my mind.

Arnold: Well if you ever want to talk I'm only a phone call away. I'll always answer my phone for you no matter what.  
Helga: Why are you such a good person Arnold?

Arnold: What do you mean?

Helga: Why are you such a good person. You are always trying to help everyone, always try to bring the best out in everyone, and your just a great person. Me on the other hand, I'm such a bad person. I treat everyone like shit, I don't know how to be nice, and I call the people I care about the most names and push them away. I wished I could be more like you Arnold, but I can't no matter how hard I try.

Arnold just looks at Helga while lifting her chin up again looking into her lovely eyes with his beautiful eyes. Arnold smiles and plants a sweet peck of a kiss on her lips. Arnold looks up back at Helga still smiling.

Arnold: Helga, you are a nice person. I've seen you do plenty of nice actions before. Remember when I lost my blue hat in 4th grade, if it wasn't for you it would still be missing. Remember that time when Phoebe moved to the 6th grade and those 6th grade girls used Phoebe to do their homework and ect for them. When Phoebe came to you crying you beated those girls up for her. You may not act like me, but your not supposed to. You're supposed to be Helga's form of a nice person, not Arnold's form of a nice person.

Helga smiles at Arnold, they sat in silence for a few seconds until Helga said something.

Helga: I didn't beat them up, I just told Phoebe that she's way too good for those girls; and if they didn't see her past her intelligence then they are worth nothing of her time.

Arnold: Why did you do it though?

Helga: Because Phoebe is my best friend I would do anything for her…. But yet I treat her so bad. I make her do everything for me and then if I don't like the way she did I would yell at her. That makes me such a bad person.

Arnold: No, you just don't know how to treat the people you care about with kindness. I am willing to help you if you are willing to learn.

Helga: I'll think about it, but for now let's go out and get some food. I'm so hungry.

Arnold: Or we can order food.

Helga: I want to walk around somewhere though.

Arnold: I want to sit down and chill.

Helga: Alright. Let's go.

Arnold: Yeah like I'm really going to move after I told you no.

Helga: I think you are forgetting something Arnold.

Arnold: Oh yeah what?

Helga's stands up to sit on Arnold's lap facing him. Helga moves closer and closer to Arnold's face.

Helga: I'm stronger than you and I've always been Shortman.

Arnold leans forward to Helga biting her lower lip letting go.

Arnold: Trust me Pataki there is no way I'm getting off this couch.

Helga: Arnold don't make me have to ask nicely.

Arnold (Laughing): If you ask nicely maybe I might get up and go with you.

Helga: Will you please move your ass off the couch so we can leave?

Arnold tilts his head while smiling looking at Helga's face.

Arnold: Helga, that's not a nice way of asking and you know that.

Helga(sighing): Arnold will you please come with me so I won't be lonely all day. Please?

Arnold: Well I can't get up if you on top of me now can I? (laughing)

Helga: Now if you ask nicely for me to move maybe I'll move.

Arnold: Pataki, may you please get off of me so I can get up and rome the city with you?

Helga gets off of Arnold and runs upstairs to find some clothes to wear. Arnold waits in the living room while Helga is getting dressed. Helga comes down stairs wearing dark blue ripped jeans and a see through black and pink tank top, with white and black adidas shoes.

Arnold: Nice look Pataki.

Helga: Thank you Football head.

Arnold opens the door for Helga to go out first Arnold following behind her, As soon as they were outside Helga goes and locks the door, then they head off to find something to do.

Arnold: So any plans for what we should do?

Helga: Let's just go with the flow I guess.

Arnold: Let's go to Dinoland.

Helga: Aren't we a little too old to be there?

Arnold Yeah.. so what?

Helga: Let's do some big kid stuff. Like go to clubs or something.

Arnold Yean no thank you.

Helga: Fine then what should we do then?

Arnold: Hmm I don't know but I'm bored.

Helga: Well, I don't know.

Arnold: Hmm What do you and Phoebe usually do when you are together?

Helga: I know it sounds silly but we go to a museum to look at Poetry and etc.

Arnold: You write Poetry?

Helga Yeah sometimes. I haven't been writing lately though.

Arnold: Hmm why not? I'm sure you write good stuff.

Helga: I don't know I just been busy with other things.

Arnold: Well let's go to museum then.

Helga: You really want to go to the museum?

Arnold: No but it's better than doing nothing and who knows maybe there might be something fun there.

Helga grabs Arnold's hand starts running to the museum. When they get there Helga sign them in for 3 hours and they start to roam around. While still holding hands.

Arnold: Woah this is a nice place.

Helga: I know right but the place I'm looking for is right up the stairs.

Arnold: Lead the way Pataki Whacki.

Helga just laughed and leaded Arnold up the stairs where they found a room filled with Poetry everywhere. It was carved into tables, stones/rocks, and even chairs.

Arnold: Wow, this is a great place.

Helga: My favorite poem is right here.

Arnold: Alrighty lead the way.

Helga leads Arnold to a framed picture with Maya Angelou.

Arnold: Who is that?

Helga: They greatest Poet of all time…. Maya Angelou. She wrote the famous Poem _And still I rise_. I love that poem it's my favorite poem of all time.

Arnold: What's it about?

Helga:You may write me down in history  
With your bitter, twisted lies,  
You may trod me in the very dirt  
But still, like dust, I'll rise.

Does my sassiness upset you?  
Why are you beset with gloom?  
'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells  
Pumping in my living room.

Just like moons and like suns,  
With the certainty of tides,  
Just like hopes springing high,  
Still I'll rise.

Did you want to see me broken?  
Bowed head and lowered eyes?  
Shoulders falling down like teardrops,  
Weakened by my soulful cries?

Does my haughtiness offend you?  
Don't you take it awful hard  
'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines  
Diggin' in my own backyard.

You may shoot me with your words,  
You may cut me with your eyes,  
You may kill me with your hatefulness,  
But still, like air, I'll rise.

Does my sexiness upset you?  
Does it come as a surprise  
That I dance like I've got diamonds  
At the meeting of my thighs?

Out of the huts of history's shame  
I rise  
Up from a past that's rooted in pain  
I rise  
I'm a black ocean, leaping and wide,  
Welling and swelling I bear in the tide.

Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear  
I rise  
Bringing the gifts that my ancestors gave,  
I am the dream and the hope of the slave.  
I rise  
I rise  
I rise.

Arnold: I like that poem, did you right it yourself?

Helga: No Maya Angelou did doi . That's the prom called " _And still I rise._ " When I read that poem , I think of myself, and other people but mostly myself. I'm a strong person, hell I'll beat up anyone for even looking at me.

Arnold: Helga I…

Helga looks at Arnold for a brief second.

Helga: You what?

Arnold: I think you are the most strongest person I know. You think your family doesn't notice you much and you still continue to do what you need to do to protect them. You may treat your friends like nothing but you always have their backs when they need it. You think your not a good person, but Helga your the best person their is. Anyone would be lucky to be friends with you, close to you, or anything that involves you. You are special, you always have been.

Helga just smiles and jumps into Arnold's arms to give him a hug. Arnold is shocked by her movement and hugs her back. They continue to hug for about another moment until Helga backs up and decides to go to another part of the museum. They find themself in a prom spot, and Helga and Arnold stand on the balcony looking around the prom spot.

Helga: Where are we?

Arnold: Hmm this looks like a prom spot, meaning like a prom museum. Seems kinda boring let's go. (Arnold turns away and heads toward the exists)

Helga: Now wait a second.(Helga grabbing his wrist before he could turn away) Let's look around to see if we can find anything with The April Fool's day dance.

Arnold: I thought you weren't going?

Helga: I don't know yet. I'm still think about it.

Arnold: Same. I don't know if I'm still going to go or not. My parents want me to but I really don't want to.

Helga: I always wanted to go to a school dance. I imagined myself wearing a long pink dress like the dress in _The Princess in the frog_ Tiana's best friend's dress for the masquerade ball thing. I always imagined myself dancing the night away with my prince charming having an amazing time. I always wanted one of those.

Arnold tilled his head looking at Helga while she was still in a trance.

Arnold(Thinking): I didn't know she liked Disney movies, I knew she was a sucker for romance stories but not for Disney movies. Helga puts up a dark, scary, and mean act but deep down down inside she's an angel, beautiful, and the most nicest person I ever met. The dreamed she shared with me I want to make is come true, I want to be her prince charming always running to her when she needs me. I want to be that guy, I want to be a better boyfriend than Wolfgang. I promise I will make her smile, and give her whatever she wants and needs. I want to be that guy so much for her…. No actually I need to be that guy.

Arnold moves closer to Helga putting his arm around her waist. Helga jumps at his movements and puts her head on his shoulder. They stay like that until they felt like they should get going home…

An hour later Helga and Arnold are walking back to Helga's house for their sleepover. As Helga was looking for her keys Arnold puts his arm around her waist again and she turns around to look at Arnold.

Helga: What?

Arnold( Pointing): Look at the sunset.

Helga looks a head at the sky to see the sunset. Helga never really cared about the sunset thing, she thought it was too cheesy. Now being here with Arnold while watching it she could stay like this forever if she could. Arnold looked at Helga while she was looking at the sunset. Arnold suddenly grabs Helga's hand it puts her hand in his hand. Helga looks at Arnold's face while leaning closer to Arnold. Arnold copies Helga movements and as soon as they know it their lips are colliding. Arnold started off slow kissing her gently but for some reason Arnold couldn't control himself. Arnold pushes Helga to the door putting her Arms above her head kissing her roughly. Arnold makes his way down to her neck earning small moans and groans from Helga.

Arnold(Thinking): God I can't control myself around her at all. I don't know what's gotten into me I need to stop doing this to her until I know how I feel. I know she likes me, I knew it all along but I don't know how I feel about her. I don't think it's right I'm playing with her feelings like this. But God I can't stop kissing her. I really want her so bad, I can't control myself any longer but if we are going to take it this far we should probably go inside.

Arnold backs up from Helga letting her go while looking at her. Helga turns around and opens the door to her house and let's Arnold in the house. Helga makes her way up to her room jumps on her bed and falls asleep thinking about her and her true love…. Arnold.


	8. Do I want to now or wait?

Helga woke up around 2 in the morning looking around her room. She noticed she was still wearing her clothes she was wearing when she went out with Arnold that day … wait a second Arnold. She forgot he was there. Helga went running down the stairs seeing if he was still here. She looked into the living room and saw Arnold watching tv on the living room couch. Helga walks behind the couch wrapping her Arms around Arnold's neck. Arnold turns his head and see's Helga standing behind him.

Arnold: Pataki what are you doing?

Helga: Well to be honest I forgot you were here.

Arnold lets out a small smile and pats the couch he is sitting on signaling for Helga to sit with him.

Arnold: Helga have a seat.

Helga gets from behind the couch and makes her way to sit next to Arnold. She eventually gets to the couch and sits next to him putting her head on his shoulder. Arnold takes Helga's hand and holds it with his hand while smiling down at Helga. Helga smiles back up at Arnold, the looks back at the tv.

Arnold: So..

Helga: So..

Arnold: How did you sleep?

Helga: Fine I guess what about you?

Arnold: I didn't sleep at all.

Helga: What? Why not?

Arnold: Because I've been having these thoughts about some stuff ya know.

Helga: Yeah I can relate. What stuff are you thinking about?

Arnold: About some stuff is all.

Helga: Oh. Do you want to talk about it?

Arnold: No, not right now.

Helga: Good because to be honest I didn't care much.

Arnold: Whatever you say Pataki.

Helga: Well I hope it would be because this is my house.

Arnold: You know, you not as bad as you think you are. You know that right?

Helga: Now what are you talking about?

Arnold: You think you're a bad girl but you are really aren't. Helga you are the sweetest, most caring, and loving girl I know.

Helga: Arnold, you don't know me. I know you think you know everyone and thing but you don't. I'm not a good person, I'm not a sweet person, I'm not caring about anyone but myself, and I know good as hell I'm not and will I ever be a loving person.

Arnold: Helga.. That's not true.

Helga looks at Arnold with a face as if she was about to cry. Arnold hated seeing females cry especially when that female is his love interested Helga. Arnold remembered the first time Helga cried in front of him, he liked that she showed emotions other than angry but he didn't like the fact that a guy made her cry. Arnold just put his arm around Helga's shoulders and lets her cry. Arnold didn't know or what made her cry but he made a promise to himself that he will always be there for Helga no matter what.

Helga: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Helga?

Helga: Thank you for always being there for me. I really do appreciate you alot.

Arnold: Well what are friends for Pataki.

Helga just smiled at Arnold then looked on the ground without smiling.

Arnold: Well like I said Helga, I'll always be here for you. I'm always a phone call away, call me and I'll be there.

Helga: Yeah friends.

Arnold: What?

Helga: Nothing.

Helga didn't like hearing the word " friends" especially when it's coming from Arnold her forever crush. Helga wanted to be more than friends with Arnold, she wanted to be with Arnold like best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife. So yes it hurt when she heard Arnold " What are friends for" Helga could feel Arnold's eyes on her. If he didn't want to date Helga why would he always stare at her all the time?

Arnold: Helga..

Helga: Yes Arnold?

Arnold: I might be getting umm.. let's see how to word it..

Helga: What are you talking about Arnold?

As Arnold was about to finish his thought he stopped. He looked at Helga's face and he couldn't talk anymore. Helga looked at him confused and took his head off his shoulder. Helga and Arnold stood up getting off the couch. As soon as Helga was about to walk away Arnold grabs her wrist spins her around and kisses her passionately. Helga is shocked and eyes are wide but she slowly closes her eyes and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck playing with his golden locks of hair. Arnold slowly leads Helga down to the ground not breaking their kiss. As soon as they were on the ground Arnold starts kissing her neck feeling all over Helga's body. Helga is still playing with Arnold's hair while moaning very loudly. Arnold looks down at Helga with loving eyes. Helga looks at Arnold and notices him looking at her. Helga reaches up and kisses Arnold. Arnold and Helga have a makeout session. Arnold gets up on his knees and puts one of his legs on each side of Helga's body while still kissing her. Arnold wanted her so bad and Helga did as well. They both felt the same way about each other but they knew if they had sex together it wouldn't go to well. No matter how much Arnold wanted Helga he wanted to make his first time to be special. He just looked down at Helga and smiled.

Helga: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Pataki?

Helga: Are you going to tell me or not?

Arnold: Tell you what?

Helga: About what you are getting or something like that.

Arnold: I'll tell you tomorrow but for now let's get some sleep I'm tired.

Helga: Don't move.

Arnold: What do you mean?

Helga grabs Arnold's neck and leans it closer to her chest, so Arnold can sleep on Helga's chest.

Arnold: Helga what are you doing?

Helga; I told you not to move now didn't I.

Arnold: Helga I don't think this is a great idea for me to be lying on your breasts.

Helga: Why not?

Arnold: Because I.. um.. well let's see.

Helga: Arnold you are fine. Nothing is going to happen.

Arnold: I'm still not sure about this.

Helga: Arnold stop being such a wimp. You're going to have to have sex eventually. Laying on my boobs isn't nothing.

Arnold: Yeah but Helga we aren't dating.

Hearing those words " We aren't dating" made Helga remember that herself. Since they aren't dating how come they keep kissing each other, holding hands and flirting with each other…. Unless Arnold feels the same way that Helga does which she highly doubs he does. I mean why we he fall in love with someone like her? She's mean, cruel, and doesn't know how to express her feelings. So who would want to be in love with her?

Helga(Thinking): Does Arnold love me? I know I love him so does he love me? I mean he kisses me all the time holds my hand is he acts like he is my boyfriend. So maybe he does love me like I love him. It would be awkward and weird if he did, I mean I used to bully him and I still do. I hate that weird football head, yet I love him so much. I want him, he's just so beautiful. He doesn't even have to speak and I just want to kiss his sexy lips. I love how his eyes shine under the light and his cheeks turn a bright red when he is embarrassed. He's just so gorgeous, I would do anything if I could get with Arnold. I love him so much and to be honest I don't know what I would do without him.

Arnold(Thinking): What I would do to make her my girl. My girl, my Pataki, my love, my Helga. I do love Helga alot. I want her to be with me so I can make her happy all the time. I would do anything to be her boyfriend, even if it's intense things I would do it. I love Helga G. Pataki. I just want her to know but I don't know how she feels. I know she likes me, but I don't know about love me? How could she love someone like me? I don't know nothing about her, I always push her to do stuff that I know she doesn't want to do, and I always try to see past her angry ways. Even though she does show her true colors sometimes and sometimes she doesn't, I still think she's a good person. I Love Helga for her even if she doesn't show me her she's still my love.

Helga: Hey Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Helga?

Helga: I….

Arnold: You what?

Helga: I don't want you to move. Please stay right here with me.

Arnold: What are you talking about?

Helga: I want you to sleep with me and not in a separate bed, I just want to cuddle to know that I'm safe.

Arnold: Helga no matter where we are, who we are, or what we are I'll always protect you and make sure you are safe. You don't have to worry about that I'II always make sure you are safe Helga.

Helga just smiled and hugged Arnold, Arnold hugged Helga back while he kissed her on her cheek. He should probably stop acting as if they were dating until he figured out his feelings for her. Arnold went to put his head on Helga's chest while Helga played with Arnold's head. Arnold could admit he wanted this more than anything but he didn't want to get a boner or worse get hard. So he tried to put his naughty and nasty thoughts to himself and before he knew they fell asleep in each other's arms resting peacefully.

The Next morning Arnold woke up before Helga. Arnold noticed that he was sleeping on top of Helga's chesh and that made him blush incredibly. Arnold got up without waking Helga it wasn't easy but he managed it apparently. As soon as Arnold got off of Helga he went to take a shower and got dressed. Arnold put on some shorts and some socks, he didn't like wearing shirts to bed and plus he wanted to see what Helga thought of his body since he never saw it before. When Arnold finished getting dressed he went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Helga and him. He decided to cook something simple yet delicious. So he make blueberry french toast and bacon his favorite thing to cook. Arnold was done cooking in under 20 minutes so he went out of the kitchen to see if Helga was still sleeping, but she wasn't there. When Arnold turned around he saw Helga sitting at the table with her legs crossed wearing a pink crop top and white shorts eating Arnold's food he made.

Arnold: Wait how did you get here without me noticing it?

Helga: I have my ways Arnoldo, I have my ways.

Arnold: Oh do tell me Pataki.

Helga: Then if I told you it wouldn't be my ways anymore it would be our ways.

Arnold: Alright that's fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Helga: Good because I wasn't going to tell you either way.

Arnold(rolling his eyes): Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say.

Helga: Damn Arnold I didn't know you were such a cook. This is the best breakfast I ever had.

Arnold: Thanks Pataki, anything to impress the pretty lady. (winking and smiling)

Helga just looks shocked at him while raising an eyebrow. Then Helga noticed that Arnold wasn't wearing much clothes….

Helga(thinking): Holy cheese sticks, Arnold has such a nice body. Oh why is he teasing me right now does he not now what he does to me? God I just want to rip those shorts off him and and do a lot of stuff I shouldn't . Why can't I stop staring at his body? God I need to stop making it obvious that I adore his body. I look up to his Godly face and he's just staring at me with a cocky expression. Oh my God does he know how I feel? Is that why he's doing this to me?

Arnold(thinking): At least I know how she feels about my body. She's in love with my body, Helga G. Pataki is in love with my body. Wow I never would've guessed, maybe my hair because I remember her cutting it all the time when we were younger but not my body. I wonder what she thinks of my body now since when she first saw it when we were 9 years old. I suddenly walk over to her chair and look at her beautiful face then her lips and start to kiss them. I know I told myself I should stop kissing Helga until I know how I feel but I can't help it. She turns me on so much like I just want to take her so much, but I know I can't until I make her my girl. So it took real guts in me to stop doing this to Helga. I pulled back from Helga and she looked at me and and turned her head quickly from embarrassment.

Arnold: Helga I…

Helga: Arnold… stop talking.

Helga reaches up to kiss Arnold's perfect lips. Arnold then picks Helga up from her chair and carries her up the stairs while not breaking the kiss. Arnold gentle puts Helga on the bed with himself on top of her going back to their kissing. Five minutes later Helga is kissing Arnold's neck while earning small moans from him. This turned Helga on even more and next thing she knew she was rubbing Arnold's hard spot.

Arnold: Helga…

Helga: Yes Arnold?

Arnold:Are you sure you want to do this?

Helga: I… I.. don't even know.

Arnold: Well how do you feel Helga?

Helga: What do you mean?

Arnold: How do you feel like right now, about me or anything. Just how do you feel Helga. I won't get mad at whatever you say.

Helga: Well Arnold. I like you. I like you alot. You could even say that I..

Arnold: You what Helga?

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Arnold looks at Helga with a confused face with his head to the side.

Arnold: Are you supposed to be having people over?

Helga: Not that I know of.. Maybe it's Phoebe. Should I go check who it is?

Arnold: Yes I think you should.

Helga: Alright stay right here.

Arnold: Alrighty

Helga went downstairs to get the door; when she opened the door it relieved a crying Lila.

Helga: Um can I help you?

Lila: Have you seen Arnold? I really need to talk to him.

Helga: About what?

Lila: Can you keep a secret?

Helga: Yes. What's the problem?

Lila: I think I ever so want Stinky back.

Helga: What?

Lila: I know, but Arnold told me that we could never be a couple so I got over Arnold and my feelings for Stinky came back and I don't know what to do.

Helga: Did you talk to any of them lately?

Lila: No. I can't find Arnold anywhere.

Helga knew Lila needed some of Arnold's advice but Helga wanted Arnold for herself. Helga knew she should tell the truth but she couldn't.

Helga: If I find him I'll let you know okay?

Lila jumps up and gives Helga a hug. Helga just stood there while raising an eyebrow.

Lila: Thank you ever so much Helga. You are such a great friend.

Helga just rolls her blue eyes and slams the door in Lila's face. Helga makes her way upstairs where Arnold is just sitting on her bed on his phone. Helga just stands in the doorway and looks at the ground.

Arnold: Hey Pataki. Who was at the door?

Helga: It was just Phoebe she was returning my pen she borrowed.

Arnold: Are you sure? I heard Lila's voice down there.

Helga: Alright you caught me, Lila and Phoebe were together.

Arnold: Whatever you say Helga. Whatever you say.

Helga: Yeah.

Helga kept her eyes on the ground not making any eye contact with Arnold. Helga felt so weird after what happened to her and Arnold. She couldn't be around him much longer so as she was about to leave Arnold called her name and she forced herself to turn around.

Helga: Yes?

Arnold: I like alot as well Helga.

Helga: What?

Arnold: Earlier you said that you liked me alot. Now I'm saying I also like you alot.

Helga: You… You… You do?

Arnold: Of course Helga, I've always liked you since Pre-K.

Helga smiled a bit while still looking at the ground. Arnold just looked at her smiling while looking still sitting on her bed.

Helga: So um….

Arnold: I should probably do something

Helga: Yeah..

Arnold gets off of Helga's bed and makes his way towards the door. As he was walking by Helga he stops and looks her up and down looking at her curvy body. Arnold just smiled and made his way out the room and walked down the stairs. As soon as Arnold Helga goes into her drawers and gets out her phone to call Phoebe. Helga gets dressed so she could go outside to talk to her without Arnold listening to her conversation. Helga puts on a blue sweatshirt and some pink sweatpants with her white crocs. She goes down the stairs and passes by Arnold on the couch. Arnold looks at Helga with a confused expression.

Arnold: Where are you going?

Helga: Outside to make a phone call.

Arnold: With who?

Helga: No one important just a phone call. I'll be right back so make yourself at home while I'm gone.

Arnold: Alright.

Helga goes outside and pulls out her phone to call Phoebe. At first she is scared to tell her anything because what if she says something like " you should tell him" or something like that. She didn't want to hear that, but Helga could go for some advice so she called her best friend anyways.

On the phone with Phoebe

Helga: Hey Phoebe.

Phoebe: Helga.. Hey.

Helga: How are you?

Phoebe: Good. How are you?

Helga: Oh Pheebs do I have some tea for you this morning.

Phoebe: Should I come over?

Helga: No.

Phoebe: Okay then spill the tea.

Helga: So Arnold and I have been getting closer and closer each day.

Phoebe: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Helga: It's both Pheebs.

Phoebe: Oh do collaborate on that.

Helga: Well I like Arnold a lot, like crazy like. But I don't know how to tell him. I try to tell him but we always get interrupted by something or someone.

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

Helga: We even kissed a few times. Like a lot of times to be honest.

Phoebe: Ohhhhhhhh… Helga. ( winks at Helga with a smile on her face)

Helga: We even almost have sex.

Phoebe: Did you...

Helga: We always stop it in time before we get all crazy or something.

Phoebe: I see. So I don't understand the problem. You both like each other, so why not make it official?

Helga: Arnold doesn't likes me that way.

Phoebe: Well if you guys kissed and he let you do it that should mean something Helga.

Helga: I would know if Arnold liked me or not.

Phoebe: Mmmmm okay Helga. Whatever you say.

Helga: I don't know what to do Pheebs should I tell him now or what?

Phoebe: Well Helga.. What do you think?


	9. The facts about her

Helga stood there still on her phone with her best friend Phoebe still thinking about the question Phoebe asked her. Should Helga tell Arnold how she feels or not? She might have a chance with him and maybe not? She'll never know unless she tells him. But how should she tell him though? Tonight over dinner? Right now when they are alone? Or when Arnold falls for someone else again like, Ruth, Summer, or worst Lila? Helga just took a long but loud deep breath.

On the phone with Phoebe:

Phoebe: Helga? Are you still there?

Helga: Yes Phoebe. Look I'm going to have to call you back, I have some things to take care of.

Phoebe: Alright Helga, anything I can help you with?

Helga: No it's all good thanks for your help Pheebs, I really appreciate it alot.

Phoebe: Arlight Helga, I'll talk to you tomorrow Gerald and I are going shopping for the April's fool's Day Dance, unless you are going?

Helga: I don't know yet. I mean I wanna go but at the same time I don't want to be alone at the dance.

Phoebe: You can always come with Gerald and me. We don't mind at all.

Helga: And be the third wheel, yeah I think I'm going to pass on that offer. Thanks again Pheebs but I gotta go.

Phoebe: But Helga it would be so much fun and Rhonda is going to help you get with Arnold.

Helga: Excuse me? What do you mean Rhonda is going to help me get with Arnold?

Phoebe: Um I might have told her a few things.

Helga(slightly frustrated): What did you tell her Pheebs?

Phoebe: I told her you had a tiny little crush on Arnold.

Helga(Yelling): YOU DID WHAT?

Phoebe: It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean to hurt you Helga.

Helga: Why would you do some shit like that? Phoebe you're supposed to be my best friend and you are telling all my secrets to everyone...friends don't do that especially when it's your best friend.

Phoebe: Oh Helga, I'm so sorry I was just blabbering and it slipped out of my mouth you know I would never do that to you ever. I am very sorry Helga.

Helga: You know what Phoebe, talk to me when you have common sense and not a stick up your ass.

Phoebe: But Helga I said I was-

Helga hangs up the phone without any words to say to Phoebe. After Helga she turns around to see Arnold standing there in her doorway, looking at her confused.

Helga: What Football Head?

Arnold: Who were you talking too?

Helga: No one

Arnold: Why are you lying?

Helga: What are you talking about?

Arnold: Helga do you think I'm dumb?

Helga tries to push by Arnold but Arnold wasn't or isn't moving out of her way at all.

Helga: Oh my God I was only talking to Phoebe. Why do you care who I talk too anyways? Who ever I talk to isn't any of your damn business Arnoldo.

Arnold: What's your problem today Helga? You seem annoyed.

Helga: I'm not annoyed.

Arnold: Helga yes you are

Helga: Arnold just leave me alone.

Arnold: Helga just talk to me. I just want to know what's wrong?

Helga: Arnold move out of my way.

Arnold: No.

Helga: God you are so fucking annoying.

Arnold: I know, but I still wanna know

Helga: Seriously Arnold let me go in the house.

Arnold: Just tell me what's going on. I heard you yelling and screaming out here and I want to know if you are okay.

Helga: I'm fine so let me go.

Arnold: Helga you are not fine.

Helga: Arnold let me go in or I will kick your ass.

Arnold: Helga just tell me

Helga: Oh my god I'm mad at my mom.

Arnold: But you were talking to Phoebe?

Helga: Mmm my mom told Phoebe she could come to my house.

Arnold: What?

Helga: Yup that's it. Now let me go.

Arnold: Not until I get an answer….a real answer.

Helga: Fine… Phoebe and I aren't friends right now.

Arnold: What why?

Helga: Long story short she's doing stuff to piss me off.

Arnold: Like what?

Helga: Arnold can you please move?

Arnold: Fine Helga.

Arnold moves out of Helga's way so she can go into her house only to sit on her couch. Arnold turns around in the doorway and looks at Helga sitting on the couch only to go over there and sit with her.

Arnold: Why?

Helga: Oh what now? Can't a girl have some peace?

Arnold: Helga… I only want to be your friend that's it.

Helga(standing up looking at Arnold shouting): Criminy Arnold can't you see it already? I'm supposed to be alone. Im supposed to hurt everyone. I don't need friends look at Phoebe she isn't even my friend anymore. Pheebs and I have been through Hell and back together and she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. She doesn't need me anymore. (Looks sad at Arnold) No one does.

Arnold: Helga that's.. that's bullshit.

Helga (Looks shocked at Arnold): Did you just…

Arnold: Helga listen to me. You are needed by me and everyone, without you we wouldn't have common sense to be honest. You just have a wall up and you don't want to let it down again because you feel like if you do you would get hurt again. Well let me tell you Helga… Not everyone is like Wolfgang.. not everyone will break your heart and force you to move on the next day. Everyone has gone through something they are not proud of. You can either let it define you or let you move on and continue to live your best life.

Helga looks at Arnold and smiles then turns her face quickly to an angry expression.

Helga: You know that's bullshit right?

Arnold: Helga you think anything I say or do is bullshit.

Helga: I don't. Now leave me alone

Arnold: What is wrong now?

Helga: I can't tell you

Arnold: Why?

Helga: Because I just can't

Arnold: Helga how are we supposed to be friends if you can't trust me

Helga: Arnold please I can't tell you.

Arnold: Why not? Helga I have been nothing but good to you even though you were an asshole to me the last few years. The least you can do it tell me what's wrong with you so I can help you. Helga you have no idea how much I want to be friends with you.

Helga: Friends?

Arnold: Yeah friends

Helga looks at Arnold with an upset yet hurt expression.

Helga: Arnold bye

Arnold: Wait what?

Helga: If you want to be friends why are you here?

Arnold: Helga I have always wanted to be your friend.

Helga: Why don't you go with Lila then.

Arnold: Helga you are so damn confusing. One minute you are kissing me the next minute you are stabbing me in the back. What is it you want? Just tell me what you want. Please.

Helga: Why Arnold you would never want me so why bother it?

Arnold: What are you talking about Helga? Why do you keep bringing that up?

Helga: Just…...Just forget about it. I'm going to go to my room.

Arnold grabs Helga's wrist before she thinks about walking away from him. Arnold forces Helga to tturn around and look at him.

Helga: Arnold let me go Now.

Arnold(looking Helga deep in her beautiful blue eyes): No Helga tell me what you are talking about? Why would you say I like Lila when you know good as day I don't like her that way anymore? You know I don't, so why?

Helga: Arnold please let go of my wrist. I have stuff I need to do today.

Arnold: Fine.

Arnold starts walking up the stairs to Helga's room until he turns his head around his shoulder and looks at Helga from the side.

Arnold: By the way Helga… Lila and me would never work again I moved onto someone else.

Helga: Pardon me?

Arnold just kept walking to Helga's room and sat down on her extra bed in her room. He sat there and looked around her until his phone started to rang. It was a call from his best friend Gerald. He needed someone to talk to about his problem with Helga so he decided to answer.

On the Phone with Gerald:

Arnold: Hey Gerald

Gerald: Hey Arnold, would you like to explain why your parents have been calling me for 3 hours trying to figure out where the hell you are at?

Arnold: What I told them I would be sleeping over your house for a school project. I left the note on the fridge.

Gerald: Yeah they saw the note, but they are wondering why you are not at home yet?

Arnold: I'll call them later, I literally fucking told them I would be at your house.

Gerald: Arnold.. Did you just cuss?

Arnold: Yeah.. I'm sorry I've been around Helga for a..

Gerald: Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah.. Why are you around Helga G. Pataki?

Arnold: Because we are friends sorta.. Well at least we were until we got into a huge argument.

Gerald: Dude what happened?

Arnold: Well I heard her yelling at Phoebe about Phoebe telling Ronda something, so I asked her what was that about and she was being Helga and we ended up leaving each other alone.

Gerald: What was it about?

Arnold: I don't know she wouldn't tell me when I asked her.

Gerald: Hmmm… Maybe you should try to talk to her about it again and if she pushes you away then let it go.

Arnold: When though? She is pretty upset with me.

Gerald: Well obviously give her some time to calm down, you'll never know what she is dealing with if you know what I mean..

Arnold: Oh Okay….

Gerald: Wait a second why are you even at her house anyways… did y'all do the do?

Arnold: Gerald no.. I told you we are friends, I only spent the night over to chill and hang out nothing more. I'm probably going to leave anyways.

Gerald: Why? I thought you liked Helga?

Arnold: I do.. I like her alot her eyes, her attuitied, her lips all of it. Even though she is awful toward me and everyone else, but I still want to be the one who is there for her no matter what. I might be in love with her to be honest.

Gerald: Arnold my man.. You should tell her that.

Arnold: How she hates me right now, and plus you said to give her space.

Gerald: Just give her about an hour or so then tell her you are sorry and ect.

Arnold: Alright I'll wait, but for now I'm going to go to sleep I'm tired.

Gerald: Arnold.. It's only 7 in the morning what are you tired from?

Arnold: Bye Gerald. Just tell my mom I'll be sleeping at your house for this week if she calls you again for some odd reason.

Gerald: Alright we will be speaking soon about this Helga incident though.

Arnold: Yes of course Gerald. Bye now

Gerald hung up the phone after Arnold said goodbye. Meanwhile Helga was sitting down stairs in her kitchen looking around for something to drink, when she saw there was no more juice she went straight to her mom's "smoothies" cabinet. When Helga opens up the cabinet she pulls out a bottle of Vodka, opens the bottle and starts to drink sip by sip of it. She notices she drunk so much of it so she puts it down and tries to walk up the stairs to see Arnold. When Helga eventually makes it up the stairs to her room she falls on her back on the floor while laughing. Arnold see's her and comes to her side fast.

Arnold: Helga are you okay?

Helga( laughing with a smile on her face): Oh Arnold how I love you

Arnold: Huh?

Helga: Arnold kiss me

Arnold( confused and shocked): Oh Okay Helga if you say so

Helga: Don't go out with Lila be with me instead

Arnold: Helga what in the world are you talking about?

Helga reaches up to kiss SArnold on his lips, Arnold of course felt shocked she kissed him and but Arnold still returned the kiss back. Helga soon after started tugging at Arnold's pants, Arnold didn't know what to do, why is she acting like this he thought, was this some type of game what is she doing?

Helga: Arnold make love to me now I want you so bad Arnold.

Arnold: Helga you now I can't.

Helga(looking up at Arnold's face): But- Arnold I…

Arnold: What Helga?

Helga: I'm thirsty Let's go down the stairs to get something to drink

Arnold: Okay

Helga tries to get up from the floor and falls down on her butt. Arnold just laughs while lending a hand out and helping Helga up from the ground. He held her hand and helped her down the stairs. When They got back down the stairs Helga tried to walk to the Kitchen but kept falling over each time. So Arnold just took Helga's hand into his own, helped Helga up and walked Helga into the kitchen.

Arnold: Okay Helga what do you wanna drink?

Helga points to the vodka on the counter.

Arnold: Oh no you are not drinking that.

Helga tries to walk towards the counter to grab it but Arnold pulls her closer to him so she wouldn't move.

Helga: Arnold did I ever tell you that you are so handsome (looks up at Arnold with a goofy smile on her face)

Arnold(blushing madly): No Helga never

Helga: Why not you are like the hottest guy I know.

Arnold(smiling cockily): Oh you think so Helga?

Helga looked up at Arnold and kissed him on his soft perfect lips, after a while Arnold lifted Helga up and sat her on the counter where the vodka was. Arnold continued to kiss Helga all down her neck, collarbone and her cleavage earning moans from Helga while kissing her. While Arnold was kissing Helga's body she was rubbing his penis through his pants causing Arnold to get a bit hard.

Arnold(moaning): Gosh Helga…. What has gotten into you…

Helga just laughed and continued to rub Arnold's sensitive spot through his pants Arnold was kissing Helga's neck leaving marks everywhere on her body.

Arnold(Thinking): Man I wonder why Helga is acting like this she never acted this lustful towards me before. This is so not like her, she doesn't look sick but she is acting like she is. Maybe I should watch her more carefully to see what is wrong with her. Ohhh Man now she is unbuckling my pants…. I mean I want Helga but I want the real Helga not this Helga who is acting very sexual and lustful towards me. She kinda smells funny, I don't know what the scent it though…..

Helga pulls back and opens the bottle of Vodka and starts to drink so more of it. Arnold gasps and finally finds out why she is acting like this

Arnold(studding): H-Helga are y-you drunk?

Helga( Says loudly): No of course not.

Arnold Alright Helga no more drinking. I thought I told you to stay away from your mother's cabinet?

Helga: Maybe… I don't know

Arnold: Alright… No more drinking, no more kissing and no more touching.

Helga: But Arnold..

Arnold: Helga no, I'm only doing this to protect you.

Helga suddenly looks down and starts to cry. Arnold looks at Helga with a confused expression.

Helga(while crying): I'm sorry Arnold.. I should've been nicer to you

Arnold: Helga what are you talking about?

Helga: You have no idea how hard it is to live in a house where no one notices or cares if you are alive or not. All these years I've been under the shadow of Olga. It's not fair at all Arnold your lucky you have a family who live you, cares for you and notices that you are alive. I wished I had that Arnold…. I wished I had that.

Arnold(Thinking): Hmmm I kinda like Helga when she is drunk is that wrong? Well I mean she's honest and she isn't hard to understand how she is feeling. I also love how touchy she kinda is. I know it is wrong, but when Helga isn't drunk she's a total nightmare, maybe this would be a perfect time to actually get to know Helga. I know it's wrong but it's the only way to be honest… Well it's worth a shot.

Arnold: Is that why you are mean to everyone? Because of your insecurities from your family and life?

Helga: Something like that.

Arnold: Hmm….. well why are you mean to me? Well I mean you've bullied me since pre-k and I remembered when I gave you my crackers, let you stand under my umbrella because it was raining that day, and I even said your bow was nice because it matched your pants.

Helga(crying): I know Arnold and I'm sorry.

Arnold: It's fine Helga it really is.

Helga looks up at Arnold with her puffy blue eyes Arnold wants to help her feel better but what can he do? He knows nothing about people being drunk; let alone Helga. All he knows is that when she is drunk she is very truthfully and doesn't know how to lie.

Arnold: Where is Olga?

Helga: Olga is in Iceland.

Arnold: Why is she there?

Helga: I have no idea Arnold.

Arnold: Why didn't you go with your mom and dad to see Olga? I bet she misses you alot.

Helga: Olga and I have never been like best of friends, I was always jealous and annoyed at Olga because she would get attention. That's why I was walking to pre-k that day; because my parents were too busy in Olga's ass that they didn't even notice me.

Arnold looks at Helga while she is still in his arms and hugs her can't help About looking up and smiling at him with her blue puffy eyes. Arnold smiles back and leans in to kiss her lips. Helga just kissed Arnold back on his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck. Then Arnold smiles while still kissing Helga and pics her up to sit her on the counter while never breaking the kiss. Arnold starts to kiss Helga's neck leaving Helga to moan and marks over her neck.

Arnold: Gosh Helga…. I just can't control myself around you.

Helga: Yeah me neither Arnold.

Arnold smiles at Helga while opens her legs and wraps her legs around Arnold's lower body pulling him closer if that's even possible. Arnold goes back to kissing and nec and then soon after he goes to her ear and whispers.

Arnold( Whispering): I'm still not having sex with you no matter how hard you try it's not going to happen well at least while you are drunk.

Helga just pulled away from Arnold. Arnold looked at Helga with a sad expression.

Helga: I'm going to bed

Arnold: I'm going to meet up with Geral is that okay with you?

Helga: Yeah.

Arnold went to up the stairs to get dressed while Helga also went up the stairs forgetting that Arnold said he was going upstairs to get dressed. Helga walked in her room with Arnold in there with nothing but a shirt on and got in the bed. Arnold just gasp and covered up his business while looking at Helga….

Arnold: Helga what the hell man? I was getting dressed in here

Helga: Trust me Arnold I've seen it all

Arnold just pulled up his grey boxers and looked at Helga with a confused expression

Arnold: Ummm Helga what do you mean by that?

Helga: Good Night Arnold.. I'll see you later

Arnold just huffed and puffed while rolling his gorgeous green eyes. Arnold got dressed 5 minutes later. When he was done getting dressed he went over to kiss Helga's forehead goodnight. After that Arnold went down the stairs, closed the door, and locked it and then begin walking to Gerald's house. When he got to Gerald's house Arnold saw Gerald smoking a weed blunt. Arnold just walked up to Gerald and looked at him. Gerald was surprised to see his best friend Arnold so he hid the blunt Arnold already saw and smiled at Arnold

Gerald: Uh Arnold what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be with ummm what's her name?

Arnold: Helga and no. I told you I was going to come over and talk to you.

Gerald: But right now? C'mon man I'm doing some important stuff right now

Arnold: Forget it Gerald

Gerald: Arnold wait…..

Arnold turns around and looks at Gerald

Gerald: Have a seat. Let's talk… What do you wanna talk about

Arnold: Well it's about Helga…..


	10. Their Point of Veiws

Gerald: What about Helga?

Arnold: Well Gerald.. I think I like her

Gerald: Yeah I'll say, you both seem to be hanging around each other a lot lately.

Arnold: Not that kind of like…. Like I like her like her

Gerald: So you love her?

Arnold: I wouldn't say I love her…. But I like her a lot

Gerald: Why don't you tell her that?

Arnold: Well earlier she was drunk and she was I don't know how to put it, but like she was so touchy, she was like all over me and she told me the truth. She was honest about anything I asked her.

Gerald: Cool what did she say?

Arnold: Gerald you know I can't tell you that.

Gerald: Why not?

Arnold: Because 1. That rude 2. You should wait till Helga wants to tell you and 3. No

Gerald: Oh C'mon Arnold it's not like anyone would know that you told me.

Arnold: Gerald you maybe could persuade me in the past but not anymore. Now that's the final time I tell you no.

Gerald: Fine whatever

Arnold: Oh c'mon Gerald how would you like it if you told someone something and that someone went around telling everyone what you told them? I know you wouldn't like it much

Gerald: Yeah you're right.

Arnold: I don't know what to do Gerald, one minute she likes me the next minute she wants to kill me. What am I doing wrong?

Gerald: Well I honestly think you should tell Helga how you feel Arnold, because you will never know what would happen.

Arnold: Yeah you are right Gerald. Well Gerald I should probably get going now

Gerald: Where are you going?

Arnold: I need to tell Helga how I feel

Arnold and Gerald did their famous handshake then Arnold ran back to Helga's house to see if she was awake. Arnold grabbed the spare key from under her welcome mat outside and unlocked the door. When Arnold went inside of Helga's house he went straight to Helga's room when he walked into Helga's room and saw her lying on the bed on her phone. She was wearing a bra and underwear with no blanket on. When Helga looked her left where the door is she saw Arnold and they both blushed deeply.

Arnold: Well um well I see that you are awake.

Helga: Yeah I guess so.. Wait a minute why are you here?

Arnold: Helga you invited me don't you remember?

Helga: Why would I out of all people invite you a football head to MY house? Arnold have you lost your mind?

Arnold: Helga you have to believe me.. You said during lunch on last friday that I could sleep over since your parents are away in Iceland for Olga's thing.

Helga: I did?

Arnold: Yes of course you did.

Helga: Well why are you still here Friday is over it's what Saturday?

Arnold (huffing and puffing): No Helga today is Tuesday

Helga: Yeah whatever I'm going to take a shower

Arnold: Yes ma'am

Helga gets up from her bed, gathers her bath stuff and starts walking to the door until she stops mid way without turning around to tell Arnold:

Helga: Oh and Arnold?

Arnold: Yes ma'am?

Helga: You never saw me like this

Arnold:Oh okay

Helga: You're supposed to say " forgetting" like Pheebs would matter of fact I need to talk to Phoebe anyways

Arnold: Aren't you and Phoebe mad at each other?

Helga: No?

Arnold: But you girls were arguing on the phone

Helga: Arnold get a grip… I don't know where your mind is at right now but bring your football headed ass back to Earth

Arnold: You know what Helga I've had enough of this okay.

Helga turns around to look at Arnold

Helga: What are you talking about Football Head?

Arnold: Stop calling me a football head, you've been calling me it since for God knows how long I'm sick of it. Helga I have been nothing but nice to you no matter what you have said or did to me. So I really don't understand why you hate me so much?

Helga(sighing): I don't hate you Arnold.. I never did I never will

Arnold: So you like me then?

Helga: I.. I don't even know

Arnold: Oh

Helga could see the hurt in Arnold's face but he smiled anyways. Helga then walk towards Arnold and put her hand on his shoulder and smiled back at him.

Helga: Of course I like you Football head crimmy. I don't know why you thought I didn't

Arnold: Oh alright Helga… but anyways are you busy tonight or later on today

Helga: Well I have to do a few things but I'll be free tonight why?

Arnold: Well I wanted to know if you would.. I don't know.. hang out.. or something?

Helga: Well I guess so…

Arnold: Alright cool… I'll pick you up at 7 or something

Helga: 7 sounds great

Arnold: Yeah…

Helga and Arnold sat in silence for a few minutes looking at each other than back at different spots in Helga's room until Helga decided to break the silence.

Helga: Hey Arnold ?

Arnold: Yes Helga?

Helga: I just wanna say..

Arnold(smiling): Yes?

Helga: Well um

Arnold places a hand on Helga's shoulder and looked into her deep blue eyes.

Arnold: Say it Helga just say it

Helga: I just wanna say thank you for everything you have been doing for me. Alright geez football head happy now

Arnold (smiling): Never been more happy in my life

Helga just looked at Arnold smiling, Arnold just cleared his throat.

Arnold: Well um.. I should probably head on home and get some clothes to wear or something

Helga: Oh okay Football Head

Arnold kissed Helga's cheek indicating he was leaving for now and went back to his house, the boarding house. When he got to the boarding house Arnold's parents Miles and Stella were standing at the door. Arnold just huffed and puffed while rolling his eyes.

Arnold: Hi Mom, hi Dad

Stella: Where were you at Arnold? I was worried sick about you

Miles: We all were Arnold.. So answer where were you at for the last 3 days?

Arnold: I left a note on the fridge saying I was staying at Gerald's to do a school project

Stella: For 3 days Arnold? 3 days?

Arnold: Mom I'm home right so what's the big deal

Miles: The big deal Arnold is that you didn't tell us where you were at and we were worried about you

Stella: I called Mrs. Johansson's house and she said you were not there.

Arnold started to get nervous; Miles and Stella saw this and went to him put a hand on each shoulder and looked at him.

Stella: Arnold sweetie, you can tell us.. We won't be mad at all

Miles: Yes son we just want to make sure you are safe and protected at all times

Arnold just sighed and told them

Arnold: I was at Helga's house that's all

Stella: Who is this Helga?

Miles: Hey dad? Who is Helga?

Phil quickly runs in the room standing in front of Miles, Stella and Arnold looking confused

Phil: What's the problem?

Stella: Who is Helga?

Phil: Well how am I supposed to know Stella?

Miles: Dad you usually know all of Arnold's friends?

Phil: Oh you mean the girl with the one eyebrow? Bob Pataki's daughter?

Miles: I do not know these people

Stella: Neither do I

Arnold(Yelling): Who Cares.. Damn you know where I was at so just leave it

Arnold storms up the stairs slamming the door behind. Arnold was just sick of everyone in the boarding house. He just wanted to run away and never come back, but he knew he couldn't do that so that's why he was barley home anymore. Arnold then remembered his dinner with Helga and ran out of his room to take a shower quickly. When he got back from his shower Stella and Miles were sitting on his bed.

Arnold: Mom? Dad? Why are you sitting in my room?

Miles: Arnold? I'm worried about you

Arnold: What? What are you talking about?

Stella: Arnold sweetie, you just cussed at us.

Arnold: So?

Miles: Arnold.. Your not leaving tonight

Arnold: Excuse me?

Stella: Arnold you leave and sometimes never come back.. We just want to know what is going on with you.. Are you okay? Are you having sex? Do you have a girlfriend just tell us

Arnold: Nothing is going on alright I just need space and time away from both of you

Miles: Why Arnold?

Arnold: Because Dad… I just do okay

Stella: Well if that is what you want Arnold

Miles: Arnold?

Arnold: What Dad?

Miles: I love you son

Arnold: Right back at you

Stella and Miles looked disappointed and started to walk out when Arnold looked back at them and said

Arnold: I don't have a girlfriend but I have a crush on someone

Stella and Miles smiled and walked out of the Arnold's room leaving Arnold to himself to get dressed. Arnold was dressed in the next 20 minutes due to him changing his clothes every 5 seconds. He was wearing tan khakis pants, a blue button down shirt with a white vest and red bow tie, with some white oxfords. Arnold went to tell everyone goodbye he won't be back till tomorrow night. After Arnold left he ran straight to Helga's house and knocked on her. When Helga opened the door, she wasn't dressed yet.

Helga: Arnold? You here a bit early.. You said 7 it's 6 o'clock right now

Arnold: I can go back if you want

Helga: No it's fine I'll go take a shower and do my things

Arnold: Alright if you say so.

Helga: That's right Football if I say so.. And don't forget it

Arnold just rolled his eyes, walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch and started to watch some tv, until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Helga:

Helga was FaceTiming Phoebe asking her on what she should wear out with Arnold

Helga: Should I wear the blue dress or the red dress

Phoebe: Red

Helga: I was thinking about red too.

Phoebe: So why is he taking you out anyways? Are you guys dating now or what?

Helga: Ha Phoebe get your head out of your ass. We both know Arnold is in love with Miss Perfect Lila.

Phoebe: Well if that was true how come he is taking you out and not Lila?

Helga: Well I don't know Pheebs maybe because he wants to be friends, I have no idea.

Phoebe: Helga just give him a chance you've liked him for a while, haven't you?

Helga: Yeah but

Phoebe: No but or coconuts. Now wear your best dress and have fun I'll see you later. Call me when it's over okay?

Helga: Yes Phoebe

Phoebe: Good see you later have fun

Helga hung up the phone and went to go and take a shower. After Helga's shower, Helga needed help zipping up her dress. When she wants to wear this dress Miriam or Bob zipps it up for her but since they are not here she has to have Arnold come and zip it up for her. Helga walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room where Arnold was sitting passed out on the couch. Helga shook him, slapped him, and even punched him but he didn't wake up at all.

Helga(yelling): Hey Arnold

Arnold woke up and looked at Helga with a confused face

Arnold: Oh Hey Helga, sorry I fell asleep Im just so tired

Helga: Yeah that's great Arnold but I need your help right now

Arnold: Oh?

Helga: It's this Zipper on my dress it gets stuck all the time, I would usually have Miriam or Bob would zip it up for me but since they are not here you have to do it.

Arnold: Helga.. I don't know if I can really

Helga: Arnold.. Please

Arnold(sighing): Alright I guess I can

Helga: Thank you

Helga puts her hair in a quick bun so Arnold can zip her dress up. Soon After Arnold gets up from the couch, stands behind Helga so he can zip up Helga's dress. Arnold starts to zip up Helga's dress but stops so he can take a long at her from behind. Arnold never realized how lovely her legs from behind she has short, but not that short, long but not that long but adavage legs. He looked a little bit above Helga's lovely legs and found himself looking at her butt..

Helga: Hey Arnold did you finish yet?

Arnold: Oh what? Huh?

Helga: Oh Arnold just zip up the damn dress

Arnold: Yes of course Helga

Arnold finally zips up Helga's dress and as soon as he is finished Arnold wraps his arms around Helga's wait bringing her back closer to his front. Arnold then puts his head near Helga's ear

Arnold(whispering): You know Pataki we don't have to go out tonight we can always stay here and do some other things

Helga: Wha-what?

Arnold(whispering): C'mon Helga I'm pretty sure you already know

Helga: Know? Know what?

Arnold smiles while moving his head away from Helga's ear and started kissing her neck leaving marks everywhere

Helga(moaning): Arnold

Arnold: God Helga, you drive me crazy sometimes. Do you know that?

Helga: No Arnold I had no idea.

Arnold keeps kissing down Helga's neck until he reached Helga's chest. Arnold just smiled and kissed her cleavage making her moan.

Helga: Ar- Arnold? I need- to- uh

Arnold: Get dressed?

Helga: Yes that is it. I need to finish getting dressed

Arnold(smiling while still whispering): Alright Helga if you say so.

Arnold let Helga go up the stairs to her room to finish getting dressed, half an hour later Helga came down wearing her red dress Arnold wanted her to zip up, wearing black 5 inch heels, make up flawless, and to top it off her hair in a fancy bun. When Arnold saw Helga he couldn't take his eyes off of her. About 10 minutes later Helga locked up her home and Arnold and Helga were on their way to go out to dinner. They eventually get to the Chez Paris restaurant, Arnold payed for them to eat and they ordered their foods. A few minutes later they waiter came back with Arnold and Helga's foods; Arnold ordered 2 slices of cheese pizza with a glass of Muscat wine and for desert a simple strawberry slice of cake. Helga ordered spaghetti, with a glass of Merlot wine with a shot of Rum, and for desert Helga ordered a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting. Arnold and Helga sat in silence while they ate their foods, Helga didn't feel much comfortable after what Arnold did to her earlier.

Helga(Thinning): I love Arnold I really do, but does he love me? I mean Pheebs is right if he didn't love me he wouldn't be taking me out, spending so much time with me, or protecting me at all costs. Maybe Arnold does like me they way I like him. I just wished he would say something though this awkward silence is pissing me off. Say something my Goddess Football Headed Love.

Arnold(Thinking): Wow she likes so beautiful, I have had crushes on other girls but Helga there was and is something and different about her. She isn't like the other girls, I really don't know what it is but it's unique. I always knew Helga had a crush on me I heard her say it at least multiple times to Phoebe and when she was alone and I heard her voice of course. I just wonder how she feels about me now. Does she still like me as when we were children? No of course not if she did like me she wouldn't have dated wolfgang, still call me names, or she would've gave me a chance already. I'm probably just thinking about this way to much. Maybe she does like me. Well even if she does or doesn't Gerald is right I have to tell her.

Arnold clears his throat and looks at Helga's lovely blue eyes with his gorgeous greenish blueish eyes.

Arnold: Nice dinner we are having am I right?

Helga: Yes it is Hair Boy, geez I'm trying to think here

Arnold: What are you thinking about?

Helga: None of your beeswax.

Arnold: Helga why are you acting like this? You were acting fine just a few moments ago?

Helga: I.. I..

Arnold: I what Helga? Helga just talk to me

Helga: It's nothing Football Head. You would never understand… no one does

Arnold: Yeah you are right I would never understand what you or any female is going through, but I am willing to try to understand if you are willing to tell me.

Helga(rolling her eyes): Arnold none of that sweet life is good shit okay. Let's just enjoy this meal and our time.

Arnold: Oh alright Helga if you say so

Helga smiled at Arnold and Arnold smiled back at her. They spent the rest of the dinner bringing back old memories and laughing at them. Helga would throw in a couple of insults from here to there but Arnold just rolled his eyes and laughed at them.

Helga: Crimmy Football head, I still remember that time I dressed up as Lila just so you can hang out with me.

Arnold: But my question is Helga… Why did you do that?

Helga: Because football head..

Arnold: Because what Helga?

Helga: Because Arnold I did, geez can't I do things for funny as well Arnoldo.

Arnold: Well I mean I guess you can but pretending to be someone you know you aren't isn't fun. Why would you want to be Lila Helga? I mean you are a wonderful person when you want to be. You are funny, smart and all types of fun. You have something that Lila would never ever have no matter how hard she tries.

Arnold reaches over and holds Helga's hand making Helga look at Arnold.

Arnold: Helga you are perfect the way you are. Don't try to change who you are just because someone doesn't like you. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, and the most creative girl I know. Don't try to change yourself for no one. Okay?

Helga smiles at Arnold while nodding her head.

Soon after Arnold and Helga finish their meals, have desserts and leave the restaurant. When they left Arnold and Helga started to roam the town and talk about random stuff. Arnold and Helga eventually found themselves in front of the park and sat on the bench for a while. When they sat on the bench they didn't really say much to each other because they were trapped in their own worlds and thoughts.

 _ **Author's Note: For the next couple of sences Arnold and Helga will be telling what goes on from their point of veiw. I will let you know when it will end.**_

Arnold( thinking): Wow. Just wow. At this point I really do like Helga. I mean she's sweet, funny, and very very gorgeous. I mean yeah she still has her times when she makes fun of me but she's still caring, sweet, and kind when she wants to be. Maybe Gerald is right; maybe I should tell Helga how I feel. Who knows am I ever going to get a moment like this when Helga and I are going to be alone. Probably not; it's better now than never.

Helga(Thinking): What the hell he is over there smiling about. Oh what a goof he is. Always being silly and thinking life is good and shit. But at the same time that's why I love him. He always looks at my best features and treat me like the queen I am. I don't know what I would do without Arnold; I mean without his smile, or his lovely green eyes, or his body oh man his body. He still makes my girlhood tremble. Is that bad? I mean it shouldn't be every girl has the one guy that does. But anyways I should probably tell him soon thought like what Phoebe said this could make me crazy if I don't. So I look over at Arnold and grab his hold and hold it with mines. Damn his hands are super soft; just like his personality. I see him looking at me with his beautiful greenish- blueish eyes looking at my hand then at me. I just smile at him and look back at him.

Arnold(thinking): What is she doing? She is holding my hand on her own will. Could this mean Helga is starting to like me? I mean she must be if she is holding my hand on her own will. So I decided to face her while still holding her hand, I guess she saw that I was moving closer to her and started shifting her body to face me as well. I smiled back at her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes with my greenish- blueish eyes. I could tell she was getting nervous again because she was looking at that bracelet I gave her for her birthday in 6th grade. I just tilt my head and continue to stare at her. I mean who wouldn't want to stare at Helga G. Pataki, I mean she is a goddess. She isn't like the other girls that's what makes her very special and unique. I mean yeah she can be very heartless, but I just think that's her way to show someone she cares about. I guess that means she cares about me because she has been bullying me since as long as I remember. I see Helga moving closer and closer to me as if she is about to kiss me or something, so I also move closer and closer to her. Our faces are about centimetres away from each other. I continue to look in her eyes to see if this is what she wants or not.

Helga(Thinking): Why isn't he kissing me? Um Hello Arnold this is the part where you kiss me under the moonlight just like in the stories. He's just sitting there looking at me, but I will keep smiling at him though but after a while I will stop. I finally came to my senses and stop smiling at him, but instead just look at him with my regular bitch face. Arnold knows I am about to say something because he rolls his gorgeous greenish- blueish eyes.

Helga: Crimmy Arnold! Another monet ruined by you.

Arnold: What? What are you talking about Helga?

Helga: Arnold, that was the perfect time to lock it. But did you do it? NO YOU DIDN'T. Gosh Arnold Can't you do-

Helga was cut off by Arnold crashing his lips on top of hers. For some reason Arnold loves when Helga starts fussing and complaining because it turns him on so much. Soon Arnold pulled back away from Helga and looked at her smiling. Helga just stared at Arnold with a blank expression.

Helga: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Helga?

Helga: Do you know where we can go to a ladies room? I really need to pee

Arnold: Oh yeah. Sure thing Helga, we can head back to your house if you want?

Helga: Oh yeah we can.

Silence

Helga: How long do you plan on staying at my house Arnold?

Arnold: Well when are your parents coming back Pataki?

Helga: I honestly don't know. Bob said he would text me two days before they come back. But they probably won't be coming back soon because they went to visit Olga in Iceland.

Arnold(winks at Helga): Well I'll keep you company untill they return then. Is that okay with you Pataki?

Helga(Blushing): Y- yeah Ar-Arnold. I-I- am o-okay with that.

Arnold and Helga get off the bench and starts walking back to Helga's home. Arnold and Helga reach there in less than 20 minutes. When they got to Helga's house Arnold helga went in the living room and sat down on the couch. Arnold went behind her and sat next to her rubbing her thigh. Helga looked up at Arnold and Arnold was wearing a very cocky but sexy grin.

Helga: Ar-Ar- nold? What are y-you do-d


End file.
